


Wildest Dreams

by southside_slytherin13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, One True Pairing, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Redemption, Slow Burn, Starting Over, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southside_slytherin13/pseuds/southside_slytherin13
Summary: Draco Malfoy thought he would never escape his dark past until one afternoon when he receives a letter from Saint Potter proving him wrong.





	1. I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_real_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_real_for_us/gifts).



_"I forgot that you existed_   
_And I thought that it would kill me,_   
_But it didn't_   
_And it was so nice_   
_So peaceful and quiet"_   
_-Taylor Swift "I Forgot You That You Existed"_

After Saint Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, the trials began which terrified me to no end. I feared that I end up locked up in Azkaban for the rest of my life. But to my utmost surprise, the great Harry Potter saved myself and my dear mother. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why he saved us from prison. I obsessively tried to solve the mystery that was Harry Potter’s brain and I always came up empty.  
  
One day, I decided to ask my mother about why Harry Potter saved the Malfoy family from certain doom. I just needed to know why I was spared.  
  
“Mother, could I ask you a question?” Draco shyly asked.  
  
“Of course, my darling. You can ask me anything you want.” Narcissa smiled sweetly.  
  
“Do you have any idea why Potter saved us from Azkaban? It’s driving me insane because he has no reason that I know of to due so.” Draco said.  
  
“My darling Draco, that’s something you’ll have to ask Mr. Potter himself. He’s the only one who know the answer.” Narcissa said coyly.  
  
Draco sighed loudly. “I don’t even know how he would react if I sent him an owl. What if he informs the Ministry that I’m harassing him?”  
  
Narcissa looked at her son. “I doubt he would do that. He saved us for a reason and I’m sure he wouldn’t be that petty.”  
  
Draco looked frustrated. “Fine, I’ll contact him.”  
  
Narcissa smiled at her son. “Let me know what he says, my darling.”  
  
Draco nodded and left the sitting room. He walked to his bedroom. He searched for parchment and a pen. He sat at his desk and contemplated on what to say to Potter. When he got frustrated with himself, he started pacing back and forth. He just couldn’t form the words he needed to say. As he was about to sit and finally write something a snowy owl came flying into his bedroom and startled him. The owl placed a letter addressed to Draco Malfoy on his desk in front of him. He pets the owl and gives her a treat.  
  
Draco looks at the owl trying to figure out who her owner was. He gave up and opened the letter. He scanned the letter and at the end it was signed “Saint” Potter. He snorted and chuckled. He noticed that Potter’s owl was still sitting next to him and muttered “I guess you’re waiting for my reply.”  
  
Draco decided to read the letter completely.  
  
“Malfoy,  
  
I know we have never gotten along in the past but I’d like to change that if you’re willing to work on our issues. Also, I’d like to return something to you that I borrowed during the war. I was wondering if you would allow me to come to the Manor and return your property. Please let me know when you’re available.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
‘Saint’ Potter”  
  
Draco just stared at the letter. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Eventually he thought of the perfect response.  
  
“‘Saint’ Potter,  
  
You may come to the Manor tomorrow at 2. We can have afternoon tea if that’s acceptable. Though I can’t imagine what property of mine you could possibly have.  
  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Malfoy”  
  
Draco folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. He handed it to the owl and she gently grabbed it with her beak. When the letter was secured, she flew away.  
  
A couple of hours later, Potter’s owl flew through his bedroom window once again. Draco opened the new letter. A simple phrase of “see you tomorrow” was all it said. He shook his hand and smirked. Once he gave a treat to the owl, she flew off.  
  
Draco felt nervous about tomorrow. He didn’t know why though. He told his dear mother about tomorrow’s afternoon tea guest. She smirked at him knowing why he was nervous and he look at her curiously. Narcissa bid her son good night before he could ask her why she was smirking at him.  
  
Draco contemplated why his mother scurried off before he had a chance to ask her a question about her reaction to him telling her about Potter coming to afternoon tea. Not knowing the reason made him even more nervous about tomorrow. As he got ready for sleep he knew all too well that he wouldn’t able to sleep well, wondering why he was nervous and thinking about his mother’s curious reaction. Once his head hit the pillow, he couldn’t stop thinking about Potter and how they would be around each other. Truth be told, he actually couldn’t wait to see his ex-rival. After hours of overthinking, he finally fell asleep and unknowingly started dreaming of Potter.


	2. You Need to Calm Down

_"And I ain't tryna mess with your self-expression_   
_But I've learned a lesson that stressin' and obsessin'_   
_'bout somebody else is no fun_   
_And snakes and stones never broke my bones"_   
_-Taylor Swift "You Need to Calm Down"_

Draco was rudely awoken by an overexcited house elf jumping on his bed. He growled “What is your bloody issue, Winky?!”  
  
Winky was smiling while she continued to jump on his bed. She was yelling “HARRY POTTER IS COMING TODAY! HARRY POTTER IS COMING TODAY!! HARRY POTTER IS COMING TODAY!!!”  
  
Draco never sat up so fast realising that it was the day Potter was coming to the Manor for tea. He remembered how nervous he was yesterday and now his anxiety was sky high. He gulped “Oh right I thought I dreamed that.” He muttered.  
  
Winky finally ceased the jumping and said “Master Draco, it’s quite late and you should be getting ready. You slept in. I’ll make you your favourite breakfast.”  
  
Draco grimaced and nodded “You really don’t have to, Winky. I’m not very hungry. Don’t bother making breakfast for me.”  
  
Winky looked at Draco with concern. “Master Draco must eat breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day. Or so I’ve heard.”  
  
Draco sighed “I’m guessing even if I refuse you’ll still make me eat. You’re as bad as Mother, Winky.” He rolled out of bed. Why did he agree to letting Potter come for tea today?  
  
As Draco showered and dressed for the nightmarish day ahead, he never stopped thinking about Potter. He kept trying to distract himself to no avail. He was thinking about how lost he could get in Potter’s eyes. They were so beautiful. _Beautiful?! What was wrong with him???? Potter was his enemy, not someone to lust over. NOOO! This can’t be happening!!! Stop thinking about Potter!!!_  
  
Narcissa called to him “Breakfast is ready, darling! Winky is getting impatient. She’s going to come get you if you take much longer.”  
  
Draco was finally ready for breakfast, but not ready for Potter. He needed to calm down before tea time or he was going to make a fool of himself. And Malfoys don’t make fools of themselves in front of enemies.  
  
Once he was ready, he started down the stairs but he nearly missed a step as his thoughts kept going back to Potter and his eyes. _By Merlin the Saviour was going to be the death of him!_ He couldn’t let anyone know about his “crush” on Potter.  
  
Draco finally arrived in the dinning room for breakfast. Winky served him a full plate and he knew he was expected to eat every morsel whether he wanted to or not. He was being watched by his mother and Winky which was very unnerving. He picked up his fork and ate his first bite. Their house elf looked pleased with herself. His mother smiled at him.  
  
Narcissa took a few bites of breakfast. “My darling, are you looking forward to seeing Mr. Potter?” She smirked exactly like she did last night.  
  
Draco observed his mother curiously once again. “To be honest, I had hoped I’d never see him again. I guess I’m not very lucky since he’s gracing us with his presence later on today.”  
  
Narcissa admonished her son “Oh Draco do behave yourself when Mr. Potter does show up. He’s done so much for us. More than I’d ever thought possible. Please be courteous.”  
  
Draco sighed and nodded “Yes Mother. I’ll do my best to behave when he does arrive. He just makes me nervous.” He blushed when he realised what he just said out loud to his mother. “I mean he’s the Saviour and people listen to him. What if he doesn’t like what he sees or hears when he’s here? He might tell the Ministry and get us into trouble.” _Nice save, Draco. I wonder if Mother bought it._  
  
His mother watched her son squirm. “Darling, he would never do that to us. He knew how bad things were for us during the war. Please stop making accusations regarding his visit today.”  
  
As Draco finished his breakfast, he tried his best to calm his nerves. Of course it was a fruitless activity especially when flashes of his dreams kept plaguing his mind. He remembered how he felt when Potter kissed him in his dream. It made his cheeks flush thinking about how he wanted Harry to kiss him in reality. _What?! He wanted Potter to kiss him for real? When did this happen?_  
  
“Mother, I’m going to sit by the garden until Potter arrives.” He said softly.  
  
“Sure, darling. I’ll have Winky get you when he has arrived.” Narcissa thought about what could possibly be haunting her son. Though she knew he liked Mr. Potter more than he liked to admit to himself or anyone for that matter.


	3. It's Nice to Have a Friend

_"Something gave you the nerve_   
_To touch my hand"_   
_-Taylor Swift "It's Nice to Have a Friend"_

Draco sat on the garden bench wondering how tea time would go with Potter. Again, his nerves were getting the better of him. He always wanted to be friends with him if he couldn’t have more. _Couldn’t have more? In what world would Potter ever think of him as a friend, let alone more?_  
  
Throughout his childhood Draco kept hearing about The Boy Who Lived and he was always curious about the hero. His father was livid that Potter “defeated” Voldemort when he was a baby. Though it was really Lily Potter who defeated Voldemort since it was her ultimate sacrifice and love that kept Harry safe. _Harry? Why did I just refer to him as Harry just now? What’s wrong with me?_  
  
Draco was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Winky had arrived. “Master Draco, Mr. Harry Potter has arrived for tea. Shall I escort him into the sitting room?”  
  
He looked at Winky kind of confused. Then realisation set in and his eyes went wide that Potter was here, in his house, ready for tea. “Yes Winky please take him into the sitting room. Also, inform Mother of his arrival. I’ll be there momentarily.” Draco needed to compose himself before entering into hell. He sighed and did a few breathing exercises to prepare himself. He had to remember to be on his best behaviour. Finally, he walked into his house.  
  
As Draco entered the sitting room, he saw his mother conversing with Potter quite amiably. He smiled at the sight. He hadn’t seen his mother this animated in awhile.  
  
Narcissa noticed that her son entered the room. “Ahh Draco darling. You finally graced us with your presence. Come sit.” Her eyes were dancing with delight.  
  
Potter looked at him curiously and smiled. “Hello Malfoy. It’s been awhile. How have you been?”  
  
Draco eyed him suspiciously. “Hello Potter. All things considered I’ve been doing pretty well. Thank you for your concern. How about yourself?”  
  
He could see Potter’s eyes light up when he actually was polite. Potter’s smile got wider. “I’m glad you’re okay, Malfoy. I’ve been doing pretty good considering. Thanks for asking.”  
  
Narcissa looked at both boys and smiled. “Who’s ready for some tea? I certainly am. Winky, bring us some tea and sandwiches please.”  
  
Winky scurried and said “Yes Mistress Malfoy. It’s my pleasure.”  
  
Narcissa looked at Potter. “Harry, I was wondering how the restoration of Hogwarts was going. Will it be ready for the coming school year?”  
  
Potter’s face soured a bit. “Mrs. Malfoy, it’s slow going but it will be ready for the fall session. At least that’s what Headmistress McGonagall has been saying so far. She’s impressed by the progress everyone has been making. Actually, you and Draco should come by and see what we’ve been doing.”  
  
When Potter called him by his first name, Draco felt his face heat up a bit. He tried and failed to keep his mother and Potter seeing his reaction. “Malfoy, did I say something wrong?”  
  
Narcissa chuckled softly. “Harry, I believe you embarrassed my son by calling him Draco. I don’t think you ever called him by his first name.” What his mother said made him blush even harder and he averted his eyes.  
  
“Mother, why did you have to embarrass me even more? Can’t you see I’m already suffering?” Draco angrily said. He felt like he was going to cry but he had to calm himself. He already allowed Potter to see him vulnerable in sixth year. He couldn’t allow it again.  
  
Potter was about to say something when Winky returned with tea and sandwiches. “Here are your sandwiches and tea. I hope you enjoy what I’ve made Mr. Harry Potter.” Winky bowed.  
  
Potter smiled at Winky. “Thank you Winky. I appreciate it. And you may call me Harry if you’d like.”  
  
Winky smiled back. “You’re very welcome, Harry.” She popped out of the room.  
  
Potter smirked. “Draco, do you have a problem with me calling you by your first name? I thought we were over childish antics.” He took a huge bite out of his sandwich waiting for Malfoy’s response.  
  
Draco smirked back. “Harry, I didn’t know we got passed our differences. It’s news to me.”  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Boys, please be kind to each other. Harry, I believe you came by for a reason?” She sipped her tea and took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
Potter blushed a bit. “Oh right yes I did. Draco, I brought something that once belonged to you.” He brought a long box out and placed on the table.  
  
Draco looked at the box confused. “What’s in the box, Potter? I don’t want to touch something without knowing what’s in it.”  
  
Potter chuckled and shook his head. “Draco, it’s nothing bad. Please trust me when I say I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to return something to you.” He opened the box and pushed it in front of Draco.  
  
Sitting in the box was Draco’s wand that Potter stole during his ill fated visit to the Manor. “Potter, you really didn’t have to return my wand. Besides, its allegiance is to you now. I’m sure you didn’t think about that little important fact.”  
Draco ate a sandwich and drank some tea while waiting for Potter’s reply. He smirked smugly because Potter was still trying to figure out what he’d say back.  
  
Narcissa watched both boys bantering back and forth. “I’m sure Harry thought of that little fact, Draco darling.”  
  
Potter looked at both Malfoys. “Actually I did think of that Malfoy. Believe it or not. I know what you think of my intelligence. I talked to Hermione about that little fact of allegiance and she found a way to counteract what happened. She found a potion that you have pour onto the wand. It made the wand revert back to its original owner status. It was quite brilliant.” He smiled thinking about how Hermione found a way to rectify what he did.  
  
Draco’s eyes went wide. He never heard of such a potion before but he knew Granger could and would find something like that. “I really don’t know what to say, Potter.”  
  
“I had a feeling you’d say that. A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice I believe.” Potter said smugly.  
  
Draco glared at Potter. “Thank you, Chosen One. I so appreciate such a grand gesture.” He said sarcastically.  
  
Potter rolled his eyes once again. “There’s no need to be nasty about it. I just thought I’d return your wand to you and see how both you and your mother were doing. I want to start over with you, Draco. Why can’t we just get along? The war is over and we’re not longer enemies. I thought that much was obvious when I spoke at each of your trials on your behalf. I actually want to be your friend or at the very least get to know my ex-rival. Would that be so horrifying for you?” Harry looked hurt that Draco wasn’t responded how he had hoped.  
  
Draco felt bad about how he reacted to such a nice gesture on Potter’s part. He sheepishly looked at him. “Harry, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to nice gestures from people aside from my mother. I apologise for my abhorrent behaviour. I would like to start over with you as well.” He tried to smile at Potter.  
  
Narcissa observed their interaction. She finished her tea and sandwich. “Boys, I’m going to take my leave. I believe you have a lot of issues to suss out. Enjoy and do try to be kind to each other.” She nodded to Harry and left the room.  
  
Draco watched his mother leave and suddenly realised he would be alone with Potter. That thought just made his face heat up once again.  
  
As Draco was about to say something to Potter, his ex-rival stood up and came around to his side of the table. Potter held out his hand to Draco. “Hello my name is Harry Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Draco stood up and took ahold of Potter’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy.” He gave Harry a genuine smile.  
  
Both seemed to realise they were still holding each other’s hands and awkwardly let go and stood in front of each other not knowing what to say or do.  
  
Draco really liked holding Harry’s hand. Very soft and gentle Harry’s hand was. He never wanted to let go. Ugh again with ogling Harry and having inappropriate thoughts about his Saviour.  
  
As Harry returned to his seat across from Draco, he also thought he didn’t want to let go of his ex-rival’s hand.  
  
Once both boys were seated again, they tried to avoid eye contact with one another. Though quite unsuccessfully. Both finished their tea and sandwiches in silence.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Draco observed Harry. “Potter, I mean Harry, does this mean we’re friends now?” He asked nervously.  
  
Harry smiled at him. “I believe so. But what do friends usually talk about?” He eyed Draco curiously.  
  
Draco chuckled a little. “You act like you’ve never had friends before. It’s a little bizarre if you ask me. Though to answer my question, friends usually talk about their interests to one another.”  
  
Harry blushed once again. “No one asked you. Oh wait I did ask you. We could talk about quidditch? That’s the only thing I know we have in common.” Harry fidgeted nervously.  
  
“Yes we do have quidditch in common. We should have a seekers game sometime if you ever return to the Manor. As for interests, I could start with what I do in my spare time. I’ve been playing piano since I was a child. I always found peace playing. Especially during the darker time living in the Manor. I needed the distraction sadly.” Draco said softly.  
  
Harry stared at Draco in wonder. “Actually I’d love to come by for a seekers game. It would be nice to make more pleasant memories here. The piano? How am I not surprised you play. Would you ever play for me? I always liked the sound of the piano. I have to agree that it’s peaceful.” He said hopefully.  
  
Draco smiled a bit too widely at Harry’s response. “Harry, would you like to go out and sit by the garden? I know you were only going to stay for afternoon tea but it’s pleasant being around you.” He blushed a little.  
  
“Really?! You want me to stay longer? I really didn’t want to overstay my welcome. I’m pleasant to have around?” Harry said astounded. He kept on staring at staring at Draco wondering what he was thinking about.  
“I mean you don’t have to stay if you rather not. I just thought we could get to know each other more. I mean we are trying to be friends. I thought it would make sense if you stayed awhile longer. I’m sorry it was a silly idea. Forgive my forwardness.” Draco rambled nervously.  
  
Harry giggled softly. “You’re kinda cute when you’re nervous.” He blurted out. He then felt his face heat up quite a bit. “I mean to say I’d like to stay longer. I enjoy your company surprisingly.”  
  
Draco stood and started walking to the terrace. “Are you coming? Just follow me.”  
  
Harry awkwardly stood up and followed Draco out to the terrace and down the stairs to the garden. They walked side by side to the bench in the garden. As they walked, their hands brushed. Both felt shocks which was unknown to the other. They finally got to the bench and sat next to each other in silence.  
  
Still sitting in silence, both observed one another. “So Harry, what would you like to talk about? Interests? Relationships?” Draco inquired.  
  
Harry looked Draco in the eye. “Relationships? What do you mean? Like who we date or want to date? That’s a bit too personal for new friends, don’t you think? I though you just wanted to know about my interests.”  
  
Draco looked away embarrassed at what he asked Harry. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to tell me anything too personal if you would prefer.”  
  
“I was just teasing you, Draco. As you know I was with Ginny.” Harry informed his new friend.  
  
“I recall. Wait what do mean ‘was’? I though you two were forever or something.” Draco said.  
  
Harry contemplated what to say next. “Funny story. It turns out when we were separated during the beginning of the war she became interested in Luna Lovegood. Like you, I thought we were forever or something.”  
  
“Oh my. I’m sorry to hear that. I really didn’t mean to pry.” Draco said awkwardly.  
  
“It’s fine, Draco. Really it is. After everything I’m just happy for her and Luna. To be honest, I was a bit surprised though. How about you? Dating anyone? I always thought you were with Parkinson.” Harry said.  
  
Draco started laughing. “Pansy?! She’s just my best friend much like Granger to you. She’s actually dating Theo Nott. And truthfully she’s not my type. Well, more like not the gender I’m interested in.”  
  
Harry’s head whipped around in shock and stared at Draco. “She’s with Nott? I wasn’t expecting that. But I’m glad she found someone. Hold on, did I hear you correctly? You’re not into women?”  
  
Draco’s face turn a bit red in embarrassment at his confession. “I didn’t mean to be so forthright but yes you heard correctly. I’m not into women. I figured out that was the case during fourth year while the Triwizard Tournament was going on actually.”  
  
Harry actually smiled. “Let me guess Victor Krum was your tipping point?” He chuckled.  
  
Again Draco laughed. “Actually no. Though Krum is very easy on the eyes.”  
  
Harry’s eyes went wide. “Really? You had a thing for Cedric Diggory?! Imagine a Slytherin getting hot and bothered by a Hufflepuff. That’s just wow. If your father ever knew he’d have a coronary.” He said surprised.  
  
Draco wasn’t sure how to respond. “My father was upset I wasn’t into women in general since he wanted to continue the Malfoy name. He always said he didn’t raise his son to be an abomination. He wanted to force me to marry a woman and have at least have one child with her. I guess I should thank you for not helping him during his trial. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to live my life the way I want to. My mother never took issue with my sexual preferences. She just wanted me to find love and be happy. And it wasn’t Diggory either. Though he is also easy on the eyes.” He said at ease.  
  
Harry smiled. “You’re very welcome then. I didn’t know he was that strict but I’m also not surprised. I’m happy your mother is much more accepting. Wait if you weren’t into Krum or Diggory, the only other guy was me. You couldn’t possibly have a thing for me! We were rivals and you absolutely despised me! Or am I completely wrong? I’m extremely confused.”  
  
“I’m also pleased to know my mother has no problem with me being gay. I’m just happy I’m no longer under my father’s thrall. I enjoy being free of him actually. And haven’t you ever heard of the boy pulling a girl’s pigtails because he likes her? Plus I didn’t want to like you that way and it’s embarrassing to admit you like your supposed enemy. I could never tell anyone. It’s almost a relief to tell someone even if it’s the person who I have feelings for.” Draco looked down at the ground embarrassed.  
  
Harry slid closer to Draco and gently entwined their hands together. “Draco, another reason why I wasn’t so upset about Ginny liking someone else was because I also had a thing for someone else. And that someone was actually you. When you invited me for tea I got really nervous and wasn’t sure if I could come and spend time with you. I haven’t told anyone about who I’m interested in and my friends won’t be so thrilled about who it is. But I thought we could be friends and see where it goes from there. That way each of our friends get used to us being around each other. I really hope you understand what I’m trying to say to you.” He looked a bit panicky.  
  
Draco nodded in understanding. “You like me too? I never in my wildest dreams I would’ve thought this was ever true. And it makes sense we let our friends get used to us getting along and see that we can be friends. I’m not upset by your idea of being just friends for awhile. Surprisingly I agree. It would be just weird that we are suddenly dating after despising each other for the last seven years. It’s better to ease them into the idea of us being together.” He blushed again thinking about dating the great saviour, Harry Potter.  
  
“Yes I do like you too. You better start believing it because it’s definitely true. I wouldn’t lie about something like this. It’s not a joke, I swear. I really do like you and want to be your boyfriend at some point in the future. As for our friends it would be too shocking for them to understand if we were together right away. I think we should all get together sometime. You, me, Hermione, Ron, Theo and Pansy I mean. I want to get to know your friends. I hope they will eventually accept me into your life.” Harry said wistfully.  
  
Draco was so happy to hear that Harry felt the same way. “All of us hanging out is a lovely idea actually. And I want you to get to know Blaise too. He’s my best guy friend. But he doesn’t get along with Pansy so we’d have to see him separately obviously. Anyways umm, it’s getting late and I don’t want your friends to worry I’ve kidnapped you or something.”  
  
Harry casted a tempus charm and was astonished at how late it had become. “Ohh my you’re right. Wow I’ve been here for hours. But it didn’t feel like it at all. Time flies when you’re having fun, I suppose. And I would like to meet Blaise as well if he’s willing. Don’t worry about my friends regarding my time with you. When I left the Weasleys, none of them were worried knowing I was coming for afternoon tea. Believe it or not.”  
  
Draco looked surprised by how the Weasleys weren’t concerned. “I’m relieved to know they trusted me with your well being. Blaise is actually very open to meeting you. He always wanted to be friends with you and admonished me for being awful to you and your friends. He’ll be happy that I made amends with you. And yes I agree time flies when you’re having fun. I don’t remember the last time I lost track of the time when spending time with someone. It’s refreshing. Thank you for coming by for afternoon tea with Mother and I. I really enjoyed spending time with you. We should do this again sometime.”  
  
Harry squeezed Draco’s hand gently. “My friends trust my judgment. They know I spoke on your behalf during the trials for a reason. And that surprises me to hear about Blaise but he was never nasty to me. And the only people I’ve lost track of time with were just the Weasleys. Well until today with you. I really enjoyed this afternoon with you and your Mother. I’m glad I sent you an owl last night. It’s one of my best decision and as you know there aren’t a lot of those. I agree we should get together again soon.” He smiled at Draco.  
Draco squeezed Harry’s hand back. “I’m glad we both enjoy each other’s company. Next time we should have a seekers game. Let me walk you out.” He reluctantly released Harry’s hand. He stood up and started walking back to the terrace with Harry following behind.  
  
Both boys walked through the sitting room and noticed Narcissa reading. “Boys I do hope you enjoyed your time together. It was a pleasure having you around Harry. Do come over again sometime.” She smiled.  
  
Harry smiled back at her. “Thank you for having me this afternoon. It’s been surprisingly a lot of fun. I do plan to visit again. Draco and I plan to have a seekers game at some point.”  
  
Draco watched their interaction and was pleased that his mother and Harry got along well. His father wouldn’t approve of how friendly he was with the Saviour of the Wizarding World.  
  
“Mother, I’m going to walk Harry out. I’ll return shortly.” He ushered Harry to follow him.  
  
Narcissa waved. “Be sure to say hello to Andromeda for me the next time you see her. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to do that the next time I see Andromeda. Enjoy the rest of your day as well.” He waved back and followed Draco to the front door.  
  
As soon as they were out of Narcissa’s sight, they entwined their hands once again. Draco opened the front door and walked down the stairs with Harry trailing behind. When they reached the gate where Harry could apparate back to the Weasleys, they looked at each other.  
  
Harry stepped closer to Draco and kissed his cheek. “I truly did enjoy today. Thanks again. You are pretty amazing once given a chance. Hope to see you soon.”  
  
Draco turned bright red when Harry kissed his cheek. “I enjoyed today as well. Thank you again for returning my wand. I really appreciate it. I’ve missed my first wand quite a bit. I’ll owl you about getting together again. Goodbye Harry.” He stepped forward and hugged Harry tightly. As he released Harry, he started to kiss Harry’s cheek but his ex-rival turned his head which caused him to kiss his lips. Harry softly kissed back. When they stepped back from each other, both boys were blushing.  
  
“Bye Draco.” Harry said as he apparated away.  
  
Draco walked to the front door and went back into his house. He noticed his mother in the entryway.  
  
“Mother, you startled me.” He jumped.  
“Draco darling I hope you enjoyed your time with Harry.” Giving him a knowing smile.  
  
“I most certainly did. I’m glad he contacted me. And why are you smiling like that? You’re making me nervous.” Draco said.  
  
Narcissa stepped forward. “I saw how you were looking at him. Does he feel the same? I just want to protect you my darling boy.” She kissed the top of his head.  
  
“Believe it or not he does feel the same but we’re going to just be friends for now. At least until our friends accept our friendship. We’re taking it slow. We both think that’s best.” Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
“That’s wonderful to hear my darling. I’m truly happy for you. Slow can be good. It’ll give you a chance to get to know one another. Have you made plans to see each other again?” Narcissa smiled at her son.  
  
“I told him I’d owl him. I’ve never been this excited except when I’m flying or playing quidditch.” Draco said happily.  
  
“You certainly deserve some happiness my darling boy. Anyway, I’m going to take a nap before dinner is ready.” His mother said.  
  
“I hope you sleep well, Mother.” Draco smiled at his mother as she gracefully went up the stairs.  
  
Draco walked back to the sitting room and approached the bookshelf. He choose his favourite book, Dracula by Bram Stoker. He sat down and attempted to read the book but was unsuccessful due to his thoughts. He couldn’t stop smiling. All his thoughts about Harry Potter kept distracting him from reading.


	4. Everything Has Changed

_"All I know since yesterday, yeah_   
_Is everything has changed_   
_And all my walls_   
_Stood tall painted blue_   
_But I'll take 'em down,_   
_Take 'em down_   
_And open up the door for you"_   
_-Taylor Swift "Everything Has Changed"_

When Harry arrived back to Grimmauld Place after his visit to Malfoy Manor, he was immediately assaulted by the presence of Hermione and Ron who looked like they’d been waiting for hours. Both gave him a suffocating hug simultaneously. He huffed out a laugh.

Ron was the first to speak. “Mate, so how did go with the little white ferret? I see you are still among the living.”

Hermione watched Harry as he blushed and smiled. “Harry, you can tell us anything. We just want you to be happy.”

Harry sighed happily. “I actually had a bloody good time. Narcissa and Draco are so much different without the elder Malfoy around. It was refreshing.”

Hermione announced that she’d make a pot of tea. Both Ron and Hermione wanted a play by play of his afternoon with the Malfoys.

Once the tea was ready, they sat in the sitting room. 

Ron observed Harry trying to think of what to say. “So out with it. Please tell us what happened.”

Hermione gave Ron a scathing look. “Harry take your time. Don’t listen to Ron. Tell us if you’re comfortable to do so.” She gave Harry a soft smile. 

As they drank their tea, Harry recounted the afternoon with the Malfoys. He didn’t tell his friends everything that happened for obvious reasons.

Hermione gave him a knowing smile like she knew he was holding something back but thankfully she didn’t say anything.

Hermione spoke up. “That’s brilliant, Harry! I’m so happy you reconciled with Draco. It’ll benefit both of you.”

Ron gave Hermione a strange look. “Bloody hell! If either of you think this is going to end well, you’re both daft!” He shook his head.

Hermione smacked Ron’s arm and gave him a nasty look. “Ron! Don’t be so rude! Like you would know if this will work out! You have an emotional range of a bloody teaspoon! We should both be supportive. The war is over and it’s time to put everything in the past. If we don’t another war will happen in the future which none of us want. If Draco and Harry can move past everything that happened, we owe it to them to give them a chance.”

Ron grumbled under his breath and let out a frustrated sigh. He nodded. “Just don’t expect me to be friends with his ferret face! He’s been bloody awful to me and Ginny. Harry, you can’t possibly believe he has changed and forgive him. Even with his Death Eater father rotting in Azkaban. We’re your family. Do you know how my family is going to feel? Probably betrayed!”

Again, Hermione smacked him but this time in the head. “Ron, you don’t have to agree but just trust Harry’s judgement. I know it’s hard. I mean Draco was just as awful to me as he was to you and Ginny. But I choose to give Harry a chance to figure out if Draco is being genuine. Don’t jump down his throat! And definitely don’t make Harry feel guilty for wanting a friendship with a Malfoy family member. You forget that Narcissa saved us all even if it was for selfish reasons. She still saved us. And Draco never outed us at Malfoy Manor when we were captured. He risked his safety lying for us. In my mind, both instances were pretty bloody important in the war. I don’t know what would’ve happened if neither happened. We could all be dead or enslaved by Voldemort.”

Harry watched both his friends bickering. He was glad they figured out they weren’t compatible before they got serious. He couldn’t imagine them married.

Harry finally spoke. “Guys, I love you both but neither of you have a say in who I can be friends with. Hermione, I appreciate that you’re defending my decision to move on from the past though. Ron, you need to stop judging me for my actions or our friendship will fall apart and I really don’t want to lose you or your family. I’ve made my decision and I’ve always regretting not shaking Draco’s hand in first year despite how he treated you two and Hagrid. Maybe things would’ve turned out differently if we all were friends. Voldemort may have been defeated before another war broke out if we didn’t judge the Slytherins so harshly like they did us. Everyone is to blame, not just the Slytherins. We all let down the wizarding world by judging each other for blood status and house placement. It needs to stop. I want Draco and I to show that inter-house friendship can actually work and everyone can get along. His friend Blaise wants to get to know me and if I win him over then I’ll try to win over Pansy. I really do want to be friends with the Slytherins and not just to bridge the gap between our houses.”

Hermione looked like she was going to cry and gave him watery smile. “Ohhh Harry! I’m so proud of you!!! I completely support you in this. No matter what others think. What you said about bridging the gap between the houses was bloody brilliant! And forming friendships with all houses would be amazing.”

Ron was scowling. “You two are unbelievable! This can’t be happening!!! I can’t support this bloody alliance between the ferret and Harry!!! I just can’t!!! I’m sorry, Harry.” He stood up and left the table. Both Harry and Hermione flinched when they heard him slam the door.

Hermione looked at Harry sadly. “Why does Ron always leave when things get to be too much for him? We’ve been friends since first year. I would’ve thought he’d grow up by now or at the very least accept what either of us do.”

Harry gave her a sad smile. “I always thought the same thing about Ron. I guess we’ll see if he comes around. If he doesn’t I’ll tell Molly and I’m sure she’ll get him to see sense. She usually does.”

Hermione chuckled a bit. She takes his hands in hers. “Harry I really am happy for you. I hope Draco gives me a chance to be friends with him. And I’ve always wanted to talk potions with him. He’s bloody brilliant at them! Have you decided when you’ll see each other again?”

Harry smiled warmly at Hermione. “Thank you. You’re a true friend. I’m sure Draco would be delighted to hear that you want to be friends with him. Draco said he’d owl me when he was able to get together.”

Hermione’s eyes sparkled with happiness. “Do you know what he has planned for the next get together?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m not sure what he has planned but I’m really looking forward to spending more time with him. Hermione, you’re the only one I trust with this information but I really like him. We agreed to just be friends until our friends start to feel more comfortable with us.” He blushed.

Hermione squeezed his hand. “You two shouldn’t hide your feelings for each other, Harry. Though considering everything, I understand why it needs to happen this way. But it still doesn’t seem fair.”

Harry squeezed her hand back and smiled warmly. “We actually kissed and it felt like fireworks were going off in my head. I never had felt that before. It was an incredible feeling! I can’t wait for us to kiss again but I’ll try to be patient. I don’t want to mess this up. I really care about him and I want a future with him.”

Hermione squealed a bit. “Oh my goodness! Harry that’s just the sweetest!!! I really do hope you get that future with Draco. You both deserve happiness especially together.”

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend. “You truly are the best!!! Honestly, I never thought you would support this but after you were bickering with Ron about my friendship preferences I knew I could tell you the truth.”

Hermione smiled widely. “At first, I wasn’t sure what to think but after you prattled on about Draco and your afternoon at Malfoy Manor I started to realise that you were really serious about moving on from the past and that you truly cared for Draco and Narcissa. So that’s when I completely supported your decision regarding a friendship with the Malfoys. Also, I saw how you said Draco’s name and I just knew you liked him more than a friend. And I’ve never seen you so animated talking about someone until Draco. So I’ll always support your happiness, Harry. Always.”

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. “Thank you! It’s a relief to have your support. And of course I want you to be happy too. I hope you find it someday. You certainly deserve it after having to deal with me and Ron.” He chuckled.

Hermione playfully smacked him and laughed. “Very true. You two are quite the pair. I hope he comes to his senses. Losing your friendship all because of his opinion on the Malfoy family is pretty idiotic. I’ll talk to Molly and hopefully he’ll get an ear full from her and starts to see the errors of his ways. Either way, I think you’ll get support from most of the Weasley family. Knowing George and Ginny, they’ll have a running bet on how long it’ll take you and Draco to get together officially after hearing about your friendship.”

Harry snorted. “That’s definitely something George and Ginny would come up with. They love to tease everyone. I really do hope I don’t lose Ron. It would make things so awkward if he doesn’t get his head out of his arse especially since I plan to bring Draco to the Burrow at some point to properly meet my family.”

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. “Let’s just stay positive. Even if Ron is still being an idiot by the time you bring Draco to the Burrow, I’m sure Molly won’t allow him to act like the arse that is. And if he does, she’ll banish him to his room or out of the house for Draco’s visit.”

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “You’re right. I’m sure whether he’s back to his normal annoying self or not, it’ll be an enjoyable visit. Oh Hermione, I really can’t wait to see Draco again! I know it sounds silly but I miss his company already. I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

Hermione sighed softly. “Personally, I don’t think you’re being ridiculous. I think it’s endearing to see you this happy and excited about something other than quidditch. It actually gives me hope to see you two get along. It shows that Slytherins aren’t heartless and it humanises them. It reminds me of what Sirius told you about how people have light and dark in them and that the world isn’t divided into good people and Death Eaters. It also shows people can change for the better if given the chance to. Hope and change can happen if everyone can move on from the past.”

Harry yawned and smiled at Hermione. “I believe you’re right. Life can only get better from here if everyone works together. And I hope the wizarding world will truly heal from this war. I don’t want to live in the past and would love if our people can move forward. Sirius was right. If only others could have had his line of thinking, it would make healing the world a bit easier. I still really miss him, Hermione. I wanted to live with him and be a family. I also wanted to hear all the crazy stories about the Marauders especially about my father and Remus. All those memories are lost because everyone is gone. It’s quite a shame.” He sighed.

Hermione grimaced. “Ohh Harry! You could always ask Minerva, Dumbledore’s portrait and Snape’s portrait for any memories about the Marauders. I’m sure they’d be happy to talk to you. It wouldn’t be the same but maybe it would still be helpful to you.”

Harry sniffled a bit. “I really don’t know what I’d do without you, Hermione. I’ll definitely talk to Minerva and Dumbledore’s portrait but I don’t know if Snape’s portrait will give me the time of day especially if the subject matter revolves my father who was his bully in his school days. But I guess it can’t hurt to ask him though. I just hope he doesn’t yell at me.”

Hermione smirked thinking of their former Potions professor. “Why don’t you take Draco with you? Snape always loved Draco. It might soften him into telling you some stories. Plus I’m sure Draco would love a chat with Snape.”

Harry cracked a smile. “Hermione you’re bloody brilliant! I’ll definitely take Draco with me. I can’t wait to see Snape’s face when he sees that his godson is friends with me.” He chuckled.

Hermione started giggling. “That’s definitely a sight to be seen for sure. Let me know how that goes when you do go with Draco. I could use a good laugh.”

Harry playfully smacks her on the arm and smiles widely. “I’ll tell you how it goes and give you a good laugh. I would love to talk to you more but sadly I’m pretty knackered.”

Hermione stands up and kisses Harry on the top of his head. “I understand. I need to get back to my parents anyway. I want to have dinner with them. Sweet dreams, Harry. I love you.” She smiled at him.

Harry got up and hugged her. “Thank you for always being here for me. Say hi to your parents for me. Sweet dreams to you as well. I love you too, Hermione.”

She walks to the floo and waves good bye. “I’ll let them know. Take care of yourself and I’ll see you soon.” He waved and smiled at her as she vanished.

Harry walks into the kitchen and makes dinner for himself. He thought back on the day he had. It had been quite eventful. He was absolutely exhausted but extremely happy. As he finished his dinner, all he could think about was his day with Draco and his talk with Hermione. Two of his favourite people in the world.

Eventually, he got ready for bed. After he turned his lamp off, his last thoughts were of Draco and his lips and their kiss. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


	5. Shake It Off

_"But I keep cruising, can't stop,_  
_Won't stop moving_  
_It's like I got this music in my mind,_  
_Sayin' it's gonna be alright"_  
_-Taylor Swift "Shake It Off_

A couple days had past since Draco saw Harry and he couldn’t decide on what to say in his letter about getting together again. He kept pacing which in turn made Winky very nervous and of course Narcissa found it quite amusing.

Narcissa finally decided to put a stop to the pacing. “Draco, darling, you really need to stop. I’m sure whatever is on your mind you’ll figure it out.”

Draco glared at his mother. “Mother, I don’t know what to do. I know I should write to Harry but every time I start a letter it comes out wrong and then I just can’t think of anything to say.”

Narcissa smiled softly at her son. “Perhaps you should go to Grimmauld Place and tell him in person? Maybe that would ease some of the stress.”

Draco stuttered to think of something to say. “I don’t want to seem too eager because I’ll look like a daft fool. And you know I can’t deal with that.”

Narcissa smirked. “Darling, I hate to break it to you but you’re being foolish and daft right now. You might as well just go to his place.”

Draco blushed and huffed out a sigh. “Fine you’re right as always, Mother. But what about the press? I don’t want to be the reason why Harry gets assaulted by them. Can you imagine the article titles? I’m sure they’d use “Death Eater Corrupts the Wizarding World’s Saviour” as a title or something very similar to it.”

Narcissa huffed out a chuckle. “Draco, stop being overdramatic. It will be fine whether there’s an article or not. Remember, Harry doesn’t care what the press think of him. He’s never cared all that much. I’m sure that line of thinking still stands. He cares for you deeply and he would never allow anyone, especially the press, influence him otherwise. Just go to him and forget the potential consequences. I’m sure it would be a happy surprise to see you again.”

Draco nodded and sighed. “Of course you’re right yet again. Harry has never cared for the press or their impression of him. I just want him to get hurt because of me. It wouldn’t seem right for him to get punished for my past.” He looked down sadly.

Narcissa stood up and walked over to her son. “My dear, I understand why you’re worried. But you deserve your own happiness despite your past and Harry makes you happy and that’s all that should matter. Now, I order you to go see your Harry.” She gave him a teasing smile.

Once again, Draco blushed and grumbled under his breath. “Seriously Mother quit teasing me over this. I’ll take your advice and see him as soon as I’m presentable.”

Narcissa chuckled. “That’s my brave boy. I’ll see you when you return.” She kissed him on the top of his head and walked away.

Draco finished his lunch and called for Winky. He told her to find his best casual Muggle clothing. Once he made his way up the stair to his bedroom, he showered and got dressed. Winky had left him black skinny jeans with a dark green t-shirt. A perfect Malfoy outfit that was appropriate for the Muggle world. He looked in the mirror to make sure he looked flawless for his Harry. He approved of his appearance and left his bedroom and made his way down the stairs.

As Draco left the Manor, he wished his mother and Winky a good day. After he exited the gate, he apparated to Muggle London. He remembered where Grimmauld Place was located because he had been there as a child. He arrived at the nearest apparation point to Harry’s house. He got more and more nervous as he got closer and started to doubt that he made the right decision to visit Harry at home. He finally approached the front door and knocked. He heard Harry shout out “Hold on, I’ll be right there!” and that’s when he realised that he was trembling a bit. 

Draco could hear Harry unlock the door. Harry looked a bit shocked to see who was on the other side of his front door but quickly recovered and ushered Draco inside.

Once inside Harry smiled at him. “Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise! I thought you were going to send an owl, not that I’m complaining. I’m happy you’re here. Let’s sit. Would you like some tea?”

Draco smiled back. “Funny you should mention sending an owl. I had planned to do that but everything I wrote sounded wrong. Mother was getting annoyed with my pacing so she suggested that I should just show up in person rather than stress over a letter. And yes I would love some tea, thank you.”

Harry chuckled at what he said. “Your mother is a wise woman. I’m glad you got the courage to visit. You’re always welcome here any time. I really enjoy your company.”

Draco, of course, blushed. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure about a visit because of the press and I’m still not sure if I did the right thing coming here.”

Harry started walking into the kitchen and put water into a kettle for tea. “I hope you know that I really don’t care what the papers say about me. I’m used to good and bad press. I don’t have the Daily Prophet delivered anymore because I got tired of hearing about what silly gossip they had written about me. Now, I only read the Lovegood’s Quibbler. And I’ll always give Luna an interview without a second thought. I trust she won’t make anything up or deviate off topic. Any other paper is just a load of bollocks when I’m mentioned.”

Draco sighed in relief. “Well, hearing you say that makes me feel like I made the right call visiting you. I’m just nervous about what they’ll say about you if you’re associated with me. I don’t want your precious fanbase to attack you for being my friend. I’d feel terrible if I caused any harm being seen with you in public. I only want the best for you, Harry.”

As the tea whistled, Harry stood in front of Draco and smiled encouragingly. “You really shouldn’t worry so much. Everything will work out. Now let’s have some tea, shall we?” Draco nodded.

Harry places two tea cups onto the kitchen table and got milk and sugar. He gestured Draco to sit. He poured the tea for them both and sat down next to Draco.

Once both prepared their tea, they waited for it to cool. “So, Draco what did you want to say to me that you were unable to say in a letter? Was it that complex?” Harry teased.

Draco blushed a bit. “Sod off, Potter! I just couldn’t put it into words and still can’t. I guess I just wanted to see you again. I enjoyed our tea time but I wanted to see you without my mother and Winky spying on us.”

Harry looked at him and shook his head. “Don’t get your knickers in twist, Malfoy! You’re that tongue tied about what you wanted to say to me? Colour me flattered! Honestly, I was telling Hermione about our time together. I couldn’t help myself to share because I really enjoyed myself. Of course, Ron got huffy and left but Hermione couldn’t have been more supportive and hopes that you two will bond over potions and become friends. And I really hope you two become close because you’re literally my two favourite people in the world right now. I can’t believe I got so incredibly lucky.”

Draco turned so red at what Harry said about him. “I, um, don’t really know how to respond to what you just said. But, Harry, you have an effect on me that makes my mind go blank and I think that’s why I wasn’t able to write you. Even though I’m more nervous in person, I still can form the words and thankfully not just go catatonic. I’m glad Granger, I mean Hermione, approves of our alliance. I do wish to get to know her more. I think she’s quite brilliant but don’t tell her that. She might tease me since I’ve said the opposite in the past. I’m not surprised by Weasel’s reaction. He can be quite the neanderthal when he wants to be. Though I do hope he has a change of heart. I’d hate to think I’m the reason you lost someone so important to you. As for my friends, Blaise already agreed to meet you and looks forward to it. Pansy will be another story I’m afraid. She never liked you so it’ll be hard to win her over. Eventually, she’ll get her head out of her arse. She can be just as stubborn as your Weasel.”

It was Harry’s turn to blush ferociously. “Umm, I, uhhh, hmm, really didn’t realise I had such an effect on you. I’m astonished that anyone would feel that way about me. Ugh, I wish we didn’t have to wait to be more than friends. It’s, uh, almost painful not be close to you. I can’t believe just admitted that and I should learn to think before I speak. Now, I feel the need to hide and never be seen again. I really need to talk about something. Hermione will definitely be pleased that you’d like to get to know her and find her brilliant. As for Ron, I know he and his family aren’t your favourite people in the world but thank you for hoping he has a change of heart. Though I’m not so optimistic but Hermione has said she’ll talk to Molly about his behaviour. I guess we’ll see what happens after Molly speaks with him. He hasn’t always been the most loyal or there for me kind of friend but I’m so thankful I have Hermione’s friendship. She’s literally my rock. She truly is my best friend. And then there’s you. Someone I’ve never imagined I could get along with. It was an instant connection. Of course there’s still some teasing and the snark but truthfully I wouldn’t want it any other way. I think, uhh, you’re quite brilliant and lovely to be around. I never thought I’d say that about you but I have the tendency to judge before knowing someone and I am sorry about that. We were both foolish children back in first year. I’m happy to know we’ve moved on from our foolishness. As for your friends, I’m truly looking forward to getting to know Blaise but I’m slightly terrified of Pansy if I’m being honest. Our last encounter wasn’t exactly awe inspiring as you recall.” He chuckled a bit.

Draco smiled so widely at Harry. “Sometimes you can be such an oblivious idiot you know that?! I keep forgetting that you can be so barmy at times but then you always remind me by something you say. I can’t wait until we can show our friends that we are a couple. Imagine Pansy’s face when we tell her. That’s something we need to film for sure. Blaise, I know, will be ecstatic for us and it seems Hermione will be too. I can’t imagine Weasel is going to be pleased considering how he reacted to our friendship. I think I might have had a mini heart attack because I just realised that I also need to inform my father of our relationship at some point and it’ll have to be in person unfortunately. As you know my mother will be over the moon and sharing it with everyone she knows. And I’ll have to agree with you that Pansy can be quite terrifying so I don’t blame you for being a bit anxious around her.”

Harry avoided Draco’s gaze by sipping at his last bit of tea. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I need to tell you something and it’s a bit personal but it needs to be said. I told Hermione about our kiss and how it made me feel like fireworks went off in my head. I’ve never had that incredible feeling before. It was so exhilarating and can’t wait for a repeat. Honestly, all of my intense feelings have always involved you whether they were negative or positive. I never thought I could feel so much for one individual. Now I know how my parents felt for each other. Sirius told me a bit about their relationship in the early years. I always thought that kind of love would never happen for me but now I realise I may have been wrong. I’m sorry if I’m getting too serious. I don’t want to scare you off. I really can’t lose you, Draco.” He looked at Draco tenderly. 

Draco was in shock and wasn’t sure how to respond. He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to form the appropriate words. “I can’t lose you either, Harry. You’ve always been a fixture in my life. I don’t want to imagine my existence without you. Until now I never believed in the phrase ‘there’s a fine line between love and hate’ but you challenged my belief and I’m glad that you were the one who opened my heart to forgive and move on from my past. I also never thought this kind of connection could exist because of how I was raised. I mean look at my parents. My mother keeps informing me that my father was much different in the beginning of their relationship but it’s a little hard to picture my father actually happy and at ease. My mother was the only one who really showed me love. I know that sounds insensitive considering your upbringing with the dreadful Dursleys. But you also had the Weasleys and they are the very definition of a loving family. I can see that now after experiencing such terror in the Manor. I still feel uneasy in my family home. No matter how many renovations my mother has done to it, I’ll never feel safe there. It’s forever broken. But then I reconnected with you, and I feel safe once again. Like everything is going to be alright. I feel like I have a bright future and it, of course, involves you. I finally look forward to living again. I have you to thank for that because you defeated Voldemort and you gave me another chance. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. I know that sounds silly but it’s the truth.” He smiled fondly at Harry.

It seemed that Draco left Harry speechless for a bit. It looked like his eyes glistened as if he had tears in his eyes. Harry made a watery sigh and took both of Draco’s hands in his which startled Draco. “I never felt I had a home until Hogwarts and the Weasleys but you have proved to me that a home can also be just one person, not just a place or a big loving family. So thank you. Deep down I always knew there was something extraordinary about you. When I was younger, I was in extreme denial but the end of the war changed me so much. It’s why I contacted you. I wanted to make things right between us and hoped something more than friendship would happen. I have to tell you I regret never shaking your hand. I keep wondering if I had, things would have turned out differently but at the same time I can’t go down that rabbit hole of guilt. I’m just relieved that you were open to speaking with me. You have no idea how delighted I am that you’re in my life but in a positive way.”  
He squeezed Draco’s hands and watched as Draco processed what he said.

Draco held onto Harry’s hands just tightly. “Boy Potter you are a soppy sod! Even if I feel the same as you do. I think I’ve reached my capacity for the sharing and caring portion of this conversation. I know that sounds quite Slytherin to you I’m sure.”

Harry chuckled. “And you’re quite the mood killer, Malfoy! Though I do agree, we’ve been nattering on about our feelings for quite awhile. By the way, the Sorting Hat almost placed me in Slytherin but negotiated myself into Gryffindor. I know the shock, the Saviour of the Wizarding World almost ended up in Slytherin. The press would have had a field day with the information. And imagine if that actually happened. Everyone would think I was the next Dark Lord to rise. Though, after fellow students hearing me speak in Parseltongue, it started the rumour that I was the next powerful dark wizard. One of the worst moments in my Hogwarts days. Everyone was being so ridiculous. Such abhorrent behaviour in my opinion.”

Harry smirked at how shocked Draco looked. “You can’t possibly be serious about the Sorting Hat wanting to put you in Slytherin! That’s complete rubbish I reckon. You think I’m that gullible to believe that the hat thought you belonged in my house. There’s just no way it’s true. Anyway, I do remember our duel and how you spoke to the snake I conjured. I was quite astonished and impressed. How were you able to speak in Parseltongue? And do you still have that ability?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. “Most definitely not rubbish for your information, Malfoy. Some day I’ll show you the memory if you need proof your Saviour was almost a Slytherin. You can also ask Hermione as well about my almost snake status. Regarding my ability to speak in Parseltongue, I had become an unknown and unintentional horcrux the night Voldemort murdered my parents which meant I had a part of his soul in me. That’s why I had some dark abilities and was able to see into his mind and experience his activities through his eyes in my dreams. It was quite disturbing. And yes I still have the ability to communicate with snakes but that’s the only ability that remained. I’m actually glad I retained Parseltongue because I enjoy speaking with snakes. Strange, I know but ever since I frightened my cousin Dudley at the zoo by speaking with a snake, I’ve come to love the language and snakes.”

Draco was staring at Harry. “I was just teasing you about your potential house placement. I didn’t realise how intense your connection to Voldemort was. Sounds quite beastly, if I’m being honest. It’s unfortunate you had to endure that. Living with Voldemort was unpleasant enough. I can’t imagine seeing inside of his ghastly mind in my dreams. At least you were able to keep the snake language after defeating Voldemort. That’s amusing visualising you terrifying your cousin and anyone else who realised what you were talking to. Have you thought about getting a snake as a pet? Then your Parseltongue would never get rusty. It’s just a thought.”

Harry smiled fondly at Draco. “I’m just relieved that the whole Voldemort ordeal has ended and we can all move on with our lives. Ever since I lost Hedwig, I haven’t been able to think about getting another pet. I still miss her terribly. But I do think my next pet will be a snake. It’ll give me someone else to chat with. I know that makes me sound mad but I always enjoyed my conversations with snakes.”

Draco bumped Harry in the shoulder playfully. “I’m relieved that the war is over and the good guys won as well. I’m sorry you lost your pet. I’m sure you’ll know when you’re ready for your next pet. Actually, I wish I had the ability to talk to snakes.”

Harry nudged Draco back. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll find an appropriate time to get another pet. Funny you should mention learning Parseltongue because Ron knows some from me talking in my sleep so I think it’s possible to learn it like any other language that exists. I could teach you if you would like.”

Draco huffed out a laugh. “Of course, the Saviour talks in his sleep. How am I not surprised? Why don’t you start teaching me after you get yourself a snake? That way I could practice properly.”

Again, Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window. “Of course have you laugh at my expense. Whenever I do buy a snake I’ll be sure to give you lessons. But of course the high and mighty Malfoy needs to practice properly.”

Draco scoffed at him. As he was about to respond, the floo chimed and Hermione poked her head out. “Sorry for the intrusion but you might want to look out your front door, Harry. Though that wasn’t the real reason for my visit. It appears that Ron still hasn’t changed his tune about you and Draco sadly. And this is after Molly scolding him for his behaviour. He’s being so unbelievably stubborn and unreasonable about this. I just thought I’d warn you about the nonexistent progress regarding Ron. Ohh sorry for my rudeness, hello Draco! It’s nice to see you again.” She smiled warmly at Draco.

As Draco and Hermione chattered a bit, Harry decided to see what Hermione was going on about. He got up and went to his front door. He gasped in surprise, every reporter from nearly every paper was there on the pavement. He blinked hoping he was hallucinating but sadly they were real. He knew what this meant. Someone from the wizarding world told the press that they had seen Draco Malfoy enter his home. 

As Harry returned to the kitchen, Hermione gave him knowing look. “Uhh, Draco I don’t know how to say this but it seems that the press are camped out waiting for you to emerge from my home. I’m really sorry. You could use the floo to get back to Manor.” He smiled reassuringly at Draco.

Draco gulped and eyed the front door. “Our floo was disconnected after the war. The only way I can leave is by going out the door unfortunately. I knew this was going to happen. I don’t want you to get into trouble with the press because of me. It was silly of me to come here and put you in danger.” Draco was panicking.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. “Here’s an idea. Draco, you could come with me and use my floo. And from there you could apparate.”

Draco was about to respond but Harry interrupted. “Draco I’ve told you I don’t care about how the press or anyone thinks of me. I can be friends with anyone. I’m the one who saved all their sorry arses from death or slavery. They should just sod off with their opinions. I could care less what they think of me. Please Draco believe me and trust me. I don’t want to hide our friendship from anyone. It’ll be worse if we conceal our alliance. I know I could speak with Luna and she could write an article about our new found friendship. She’d love to help us. And I think you should just leave through the front door. Hermione and I will make sure you’re safe and are able to apparate to the Manor. Draco, do you trust me?” He smiled encouragingly.

Draco looked between Harry and Hermione and gave them a nervous smile. “I trust you, Harry. Honestly, I’m just nervous and I’m not sure how to proceed.”

Hermione reached out and squeezed Draco’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. I promise we won’t let anything to you. You’re safe with us.” She smiled softly at him.

Draco nodded. “Let’s get this over with. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Both Harry and Hermione ushered him into the hallway. Harry reached out and held his hand. Draco looked nervously at Hermione. She looked at their joined hands and smiled at them both. “Come on you two lovebirds. Let’s get Draco safely to the apparation point.”

Both Harry and Draco blushed and nodded at her. Hermione carefully opened the front door. Thankfully, the protective barrier prevented the press from getting too close to the house. Both Harry and Hermione sandwiched Draco between them as they started to descend the stair to the pavement. There were lots of flashes and people bombarding them with questions. All three ignored their questions and walked by them. Thankfully none of the reporters tried to invade their space while they were walking by. As soon as Harry, Draco and Hermione crossed the street they sprinted to the apparation point. It seemed no one followed them. As they arrived at the apparation point, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. “Thank you Hermione for helping us out.” She nodded and they waved at her as she vanished.

Draco reached for Harry’s hand. “You don’t have to apparate with me. I can go alone, you know?”

Harry chuckled. “I want a proper goodbye and I feel we won’t be able to do that here. I don’t want any unwanted guests interrupting us.” He blushed a bit.

Draco bit his lip and blushed. “Let’s go then.” They held onto each other’s hands and apparated outside the gate of Malfoy Manor.

Once they recovered from apparating, Draco pulled Harry closer to him. “So where’s my proper goodbye? And what does it entail?” He teased.

Harry blushed furiously. “I thought we could hug and possibly repeat what happened a few days ago. But only if you’re comfortable with doing so.”

Draco softly chuckled and pulled Harry into a hug and whispered into his ear. “I’m certainly comfortable with repeating what we did before.” He felt Harry shiver into the hug.

Slowly, they both pulled back from the hug and stared at each other for a moment before moving forward. As their lips touched, both wrapped their arms around each other to deepen the kiss. This kiss was much longer than the first and had a bit more passion to it. Both moaned softly into the kiss. Neither wanted to end it, so they carried on until they both needed to breath. As they parted, Harry and Draco had wide happy smiles plastered on their faces.

Harry held both of Draco’s hands and smiled. “I’m really happy you took a risk by coming to Grimmauld Place. I know that things will be a bit more difficult but I don’t regret anything that happened today. Now everyone will know you’re associated with me. And we’ll combat any trouble that’s thrown our way, I promise. I was serious about being public with you and how I can’t lose you, Draco.” He kissed Draco’s forehead gently and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled when he saw a blush run across Draco’s face.

Draco was finally able to speak again. “If you don’t regret anything, neither do I. I’m looking forward to the insanity that we just caused across the wizarding world. This also means I need to pay my father a visit far sooner than I had originally planned. I hope you’re up for travelling to Azkaban. I can’t do this alone. I need you there with me, Harry.” He looked at Harry hopefully.  
Harry nodded. “Whatever you need, Draco. I’ll be there whenever you decide to go. I would never abandon you. I promise.” He smiled.

They were about to talk a bit more but Winky interrupted. “Mistress is waiting patiently for Master Draco to come inside. Dinner is ready.” She popped back to the Manor.

Both chuckled at the house elf. “I’d better get inside before mother herself comes out here. I had a lovely time with you once again, Potter.” He smirked.

Harry hugged and kissed him once more. “Until next time, Malfoy.” He smirked back.

Harry watched as Draco disappeared through the gate. He apparated back to Muggle London. As he approached his street, he noticed the reporters had left much to his relief. He slipped into his house quickly and quietly. Once inside he prepared his dinner. He leisurely ate once it was ready. As he finished his meal, Hermione popped in.

Hermione walked into the kitchen. “So how did the ‘proper goodbye’ go? Tell me everything.” She teased.

Harry filled her in on what happened after she left. Hermione looked positively pleased at what she heard. She hugged Harry tightly. “I’m so happy for you both! Truly I am.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you. You’re always the best, Hermione.” He hugged her back.

Hermione pulled away. “I need to get going. I just wanted an update. Good night, Harry. I love you.” She kissed the top of his head.

Harry kissed her cheek. “Say hello to your parents for me. Good night, Hermione. I love you too.” He waved goodbye as she disappeared into the floo.

Once he was alone again, Harry headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Again, his thoughts drifted to Draco. He really couldn’t wait to see him again. Every time he saw him, his heart fluttered. Harry wasn’t able to refrain from thinking of their second kiss. It was longer and more passionate than the first.

As Harry slowly fell asleep, all his senses were consumed by Draco.


	6. Mean

_"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails  
On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, picking on the weaker man" _

_-Taylor Swift "Mean"_

__

Early the next morning, Harry received an owl from Draco informing him that he contacted Headmistress McGonagall about their visit to Hogwarts and how she planned to greet them at the front gate.

__

Later that same day, Harry and Draco approached the gates of Hogwarts for the first time since the war hand in hand, both were nervous to be back. Harry was anxious to hear more about his parents and Draco was anxious to step foot in a place where he had betrayed so many. Headmistress McGonagall was at the gate to greet them.

__

Harry stepped forward. “Headmistress, it’s lovely to see you again. Thank you for letting us come today. We both appreciate it.” He smiled at her.

__

Headmistress McGonagall whispered the chant to open the gate. Both Harry and Draco stepped through the threshold of Hogwarts. McGonagall smiled at them both. “Welcome back, boys. Please call me Minnie since you’re no longer students. What is your business here at Hogwarts?” She looked at them curiously.

__

Harry spoke up after a few moments. “Hermione thought I should ask the school portraits and you about my parents and what they were like since I’m interested in knowing more about them. And Draco would like to speak with Professor Snape if it’s not too inconvenient for you, Minnie.” He smiled warmly at her, to which she nodded at. 

__

They all start walking up to the castle and chatted along the way. Minnie was pleased to see her former students getting along. 

__

Once they got to the front entrance of Hogwarts, she turned to Harry and Draco. “I think it best if we see Professor Snape first. All the students are currently in class so we can get to my office easily and without any interruptions.” 

__

They made their way up the staircases to the Headmistress’ office and Minnie reached the door and recited the password. “Sherbet lemons.” A spiral staircase was revealed. Minnie started up the stairs. “Come, boys.” Harry and Draco followed her up the spiral staircase. At the top, they saw the previous Headmasters portraits lining the walls.

__

Dumbledore’s portrait acknowledged their presence first. “Ahh if it is not young Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter. I see you two have put the past behind you. Bravo, boys. What brings you here?” His eyes twinkled as he smiled at both boys very fondly.

__

Draco stepped forward. “I have been meaning to speak with Professor Snape.”

__

No sooner did he say his name that Snape’s portrait spoke up. “What a pleasant surprise to see you Draco. How is your mother?” 

__

Draco jumped a bit not realising Snape was listening. “Mother is doing well especially without Father around. I have missed you, Severus.” He smiled fondly at his godfather.

__

As Draco chatted with Snape, Minnie was seated at her desk when she noticed an envelope with “Mister Draco Malfoy” written in Dumbledore’s handwriting. She looked at it curiously. Harry noticed that she was staring at something. 

__

Harry watched Minnie with curiosity. “Minnie, is something wrong?”

__

She shook her head. “No, just this peculiar letter appeared on my desk after you and Draco arrived. It is in Dumbledore’s handwriting. It is for Draco.”

__

When Draco heard his name being mentioned, he looked at Harry. “Is everything okay? I heard my name.” He told Snape he would be right back.

__

He walked over to Dumbledore’s old desk. Minnie spoke. “After your arrival today, this arrived. It is a letter from Albus. It is addressed to you, Draco.” She handed him the letter. He wasn’t sure what to make of Dumbledore writing to him. 

__

Draco took the letter from her and sat down next to Harry. He analysed every part of the letter before he started to open it. 

__

The contents of the letter read:

__

Dear Draco,

__

When a little doe figurine appears on my desk say these words carefully:

__

Semper fidelis. Te mihi revelare.

__

Fondly,

__

Albus

__

Draco kept reading the letter repeatedly. “Minnie, do you have any clue what this is about?” 

__

Minnie shook her head and chuckled. “Albus always loved surprises and his cryptic wording.” 

__

Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by the appearance of a whiteish blue doe figurine. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do next.

__

Draco finally spoke. “The Latin incantation “semper fidelis. Te mihi revelare” roughly translates to “always loyal or faithful. Reveal yourself to me” in English. Dumbledore said to say those words carefully which makes me think you only get one try.” He looked a little worried.

__

Harry looked at Draco and smiled. “Hermione would be perfect to recite those words. You remember how important pronunciation is to her, right? She used to lecture Ron and I all the bloody time about how we could potentially get killed if we said something wrong.”

__

Minnie smirked. “Harry is quite right. Hermione was quite the stickler when it came to pronunciation and would not let you hear the end of it if you were to say something wrong.”

__

Harry removed his wand from pocket and said “expecto patronum” which produced his stag patronus. It walked up to Harry and bowed its head. “Please find Hermione and tell her to come to Hogwarts and floo into the Headmistress’ office immediately.” After he relayed the message, the stag bounded out of the office and disappeared.

__

Minnie walked over to her floo and opened it so Hermione could come right through without announcing herself first.

__

What seemed like seconds later, Hermione emerged from the floo and dusted herself off. “Harry, what did you get yourself into this time? I swear I feel like I am always saving the day.” She gave Harry a pointed look and acknowledged her surroundings. “Oh forgive my manners. Hello Minnie and hello Draco. It is very nice to see you both again.” She smiled at them.

__

Harry gave Hermione a very annoyed look. “Yes I know you are superior to me and Ron when it comes to your magical abilities and logic but that is not why I called you here. Draco and I took your advice on coming to Hogwarts and speaking with Professor Snape and other portraits about my parents and their friends but we got distracted before I had time to think of questions to ask because a letter from Dumbledore appeared on Minnie’s desk and it was addressed to Draco.” He handed the letter over to Hermione to examine. 

__

For several minutes she just stared at the letter. And without another word, she picked up the doe figurine and placed on the floor in front of the desk and stepped back from the figurine.

__

Hermione took her wand out and pointed it at the doe figurine. “Semper fidelis. Te mihi revelare.” She spoke the words from the letter slowly and pronounced them carefully. 

__

For a few moments nothing happened. All of the sudden, the air swirled around the figurine. The doe looked like it was dissolving and the particles were churning in the air. Minnie, Hermione, Draco and Harry all stared in wonder as the particles started to form into something solid with black fringes. The shape of a human being materialised but there were no distinguishing features. The particles seemed to be vibrating until they shattered into a million pieces and vanished into thin air only leaving just the bat like Professor Severus Snape. Everyone gasped in shock.

__

The one and only Severus Snape was standing before them looking confused and irritated. “What is the meaning of this?” He said in his usual annoyed tone.

__

Before anyone else could say anything, Draco launched himself forward and hugged him tightly. Draco was gasping for air as he was sobbing into his godfather’s robes. It seemed when Severus heard him sobbing, he immediately wrapped his arms around Draco and rested his chin on top of his godson’s head.

__

Draco pulled away and walked back to where Harry was. Hermione could not stop staring at Severus like he could disappear again at any moment. Harry was stunned into silence. Minnie smirked fondly at Severus.

__

Once everyone got over the initial shock, Severus observed his surroundings and Harry curiously. “Well, Potter I presume you survived another killing curse and you were able to defeat Voldemort and the war is over considering this office looks to be in better shape and all of you no longer look filthy.” He snarked.

__

Harry nodded as he stuttered. “Yes-s, Professor, I have.” He looked a bit pale, worrying about how Snape was going to react to his changing relationship with Draco.

__

As if Snape could hear his thoughts, he sneered at Harry. “I see congratulations are in order. Draco snagged himself the precious Saviour of the Wizarding World. I am sure Lucius will be thrilled to know his son is bent and canoodling with the Boy Who Lived Twice.” He said in a sarcastic manner.

__

Both Harry and Draco were blushing ferociously at what Severus said. Draco sheepishly looked at his godfather and sighed. He finally got the courage to speak up. “I do not bloody well need anyone’s approval. I have done what has been asked of me time after time and I am done. Harry makes me happy and I am not about to apologise for finally accepting myself. You know as well as I do that people can change and happiness does exist.” 

__

Severus was astonished by his godson’s reaction. “I believe this is the very first time you have shown any sort of true conviction about anything in your life, Draco. Colour me impressed.” He softly smiled.

__

Both Hermione and Minnie were carefully watching the exchange between Draco and Severus while Harry had his arm around Draco’s waist.

__

Hermione looked like she was going to burst and finally piped in. “Minnie found a letter from Dumbledore for Draco. It contained instructions and an incantation to say. None of us knew what it was going to do. Draco and Minnie thought it prudent to involve me in saying the incantation to ensure there were no mistakes.”

__

Again Severus sneered. “Ahh, the brightest witch finally speaks. But let me get this straight, you all thought it was a brilliant idea to say that incantation without knowing what it would do? Though, I suppose I should be thankful that you, Miss Granger, were the one who used the incantation to resurrect me considering your friend, Potter here, can be quite incompetent with his magical abilities. Regardless of Miss Granger’s abilities as a witch, this reckless idea reminds me of when Potter used my very own sectumsempra spell against my godson in sixth year without thinking of the consequences.” Harry looked at Snape sheepishly and diverted his eyes from his former professor as Hermione looked surprised and she blushed at Snape’s words.

__

Minnie had heard enough. “Severus, there is no need to be so beastly towards your godson and former students. Though, you do bring up an excellent point.” She looked at him sternly. He nodded and finally stopped sneering at Harry, Draco and Hermione. “Your old posts as Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts professor are still open if you are interested in rejoining Hogwarts. It is up to you.” She said desperately trying to change the subject.

__

Severus looked at her. “Minnie, I am not sure I am suited to continue as a professor any longer. The sole purpose of my post here was to be a double agent. Now that Voldemort has been wiped from existence, I see no reason to continue the charade. Plus, I know for a fact that three quarters of my students despised me for the most part. I think it best for all involved that I retire from teaching.” He smirked at his former students.

__

Minnie chuckled. “I suppose you make a good point. Though, it means I have to find professors for both posts which will be a delightful experience I am sure.”

__

Severus smirked. “I remember Albus was always irritated that he needed a replacement for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post each year. Such fond memories.” He heard chuckling behind him and saw Albus’ portrait laughing.

__

Harry, Draco and Hermione were watching the exchange between Dumbledore, Snape and Minnie in amusement. All three were highly entertained. Harry watched Snape with curiosity, Hermione watched Snape in awe and Draco watched Snape with pride. 

__

Severus noticed Hermione staring at him and looked at her oddly. “Is there something you want to say to me, Miss Granger?” His eyes bore into her.

__

Hermione looked so embarrassed. “I, uh, just wanted to apologise for assuming the worst. I am really sorry we all thought you were evil. Thank you for assisting Harry when he needed it most. Your work as a double agent helped save the wizarding world just as much as Harry’s role did.” She blushed.

__

Severus smiled a bit. “No need to apologise or thank me, Miss Granger. What I did for our world was the right course of action. And it was my mission to be the loathsome Potions professor so loyal Death Eater families would not question my allegiance and suspect me of betrayal. Though, to be honest, I am rather dastardly and off-putting even without a mission of subterfuge. If I am spot on with my memory, Albus always teased that I was an acquired taste.” He wistfully smiled at Albus’ portrait who nodded and chuckled. Severus looked a little sad but as soon as he noticed others staring him, he once again looked stony faced.

__

Hermione and Harry were stunned into silence it seemed because Snape almost seemed playful and more tolerant of them. And since Harry and Hermione didn’t know Snape very well other than being in his classes and he was always so mean. But this Snape seemed lighter and oddly a bit nicer and they didn’t know how to proceed or act around this “new” Snape.

__

Minnie cleared her throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. “It is getting rather late. Severus, how about you go home with Draco? I am sure he would love to catch you up with everything and Narcissa will be pleased to see you again. Harry and Hermione, let’s call it a day and you can come back to find more about James, Lily and their friends at another time. It has been an eventful day. We could all use a good rest.” She smiled at everyone softly.

__

Hermione was still kind of staring at Severus. And he looked at her curiously which caused her to blush ferociously once again. She looked away from him and tried to concentrate on Harry and Draco. If anyone had noticed the exchange, no one said anything about it.

__

Minnie once again spoke. “Since it is such a late hour, why not use my floo? That way you do not encounter anyone in the halls. It was quite lovely seeing you all again and welcome back to the land of the living, Severus. It is good to have you back whether you teach here or not.” She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

__

Hermione turned to Harry. “How about you come home with me? It will give Severus and Draco a chance to catch up.” She smiled fondly at Draco and Severus. And Severus’ eyes widened and he looked because of her use of his first name so boldly but it also warmed him since it was the first time since Lily that someone called him by his first name in such a lovely manner. He actually noticed everyone looking at Hermione in a strange manner except for Minnie who was smiling.

__

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand and boldly gave him a short kiss on his lips. He pulled back. “Draco, let me know when you would like to get together again. Welcome back, Professor Snape. It was good seeing you again, Minnie. I’ll keep in touch about coming back. Let’s go, Hermione.” He hugged Minnie and waved goodbye to Severus. Hermione hugged Minnie and Draco while saying goodbye and smiled warmly at Severus. Harry took her and they disappeared into the floo. 

__

Draco hugged Minnie and said goodbye to her. Severus nodded and said his farewells. They both entered the floo and disappeared.

__

When Draco and Severus arrived back at Malfoy Manor after flooing into Hogsmeade and apparating to the manor’s gate, Severus looked at Draco. “Well, I am pleased to be among the living as Minnie put it. I can finally live a life I had dreamed of.” He smiled. “And though I am astonished that you and the Boy Who Lived Twice are together, I am happy for you, Draco.” He hugged his godson.

__

Draco gave him soft smile. “I am also quite pleased you are back as well. And thank you. It means the world to me that you support me. Mother was thrilled to know I was planning to date Harry. We are not really official yet but it is only a matter of time. We wanted to give everyone a chance to get used to the idea of us spending time together but in private and with people we trust we show more affection.”

__

Severus observed his godson. “You should not have to hide your relationship or cater to others’ sensitivities but I do understand considering he is the Saviour of the Wizarding World you need to proceed with caution. It is a wise decision on both your parts. Your family is not in good standing in our world right now and the press may assume you are trying to redeem your family’s name by spending time with their Saviour. Though, no one who matters will think that of you. Let’s go inside.”

__

Draco opened the gate and locked it behind himself. When they approached the front entrance, Narcissa greeted them. “Severus! How is this possible?” She was shocked to see him.

__

Severus walked up to Narcissa. “Apparently crafty old Albus had a gift for Draco when he arrived at Hogwarts. He interwoven my essence with a doe figurine and an incantation to be spoken. Miss Granger, I mean, Hermione was the one who activated the doe and brought me back. And Minnie suggested that I stay with Draco rather than returning to Spinners End.” 

__

Narcissa had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. “Let’s sit in the parlour and have tea. Minnie was right and you can stay with us as long as you would like. And welcome back, Severus. And Draco darling please tell Winky to set up one of the guest rooms.” She gave Severus a hug and squeezed his hand once they were all inside the manor. And Draco went to find their house elf.

__

After Draco found Winky and told her about their guest, she scurried off. He just reminisced the day’s events as he found his back to the parlour. He was just happy he had his godfather back. And over the moon happy that he supported his relationship with Harry. His last thought before rejoining his mother and Severus for tea was Harry kissing him in front of everyone. He smiled at the sweet memory.

__


	7. Ours

_"So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_   
_People throw rocks at things that shine,_   
_And life makes love look hard,_   
_The stakes are high,_   
_The water's rough,_   
_But this love is ours"_

_-Taylor Swift "Ours"_

After the exciting turn of events at Hogwarts, Draco was exhausted and decided to settle into bed. His thoughts were of Severus and Harry. He never thought he would ever see his godfather again. He felt awful because of how he treated Dumbledore before he died. It was incredibly thoughtful of Dumbledore to find a way to bring Severus back. He was beyond grateful. His thoughts started to drift as sleep took over.

Suddenly, he was being nudged and someone was calling his name. He did not understand what was happening. As he slowly woke up, he realised his mother and Severus were hovering over him with a look of worry upon their faces.

He tried to gather his thoughts. “Why did you wake me up? What is happening?” He said groggily.

Severus spoke. “Draco, you were having nightmares. Your screams broke through your wards. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?” 

Draco shook his head. “Vaguely but nothing clearly. I think it was during the war and when Voldemort was living here at the manor.”

Narcissa hugged her son. “Draco darling I think it is best if you stay elsewhere. Perhaps with Harry? After going to to Hogwarts and Severus returning, it seems to me that it brought back bad memories and I think it would do you some good to get away for a bit.” She smiled softly at her son.

Draco protested. “Mother I do not want to leave you here alone. That would not feel right.” He frowned.

Narcissa stroked Draco’s hair. “Darling, I am not alone. Severus is here and you can always visit. I just think you need a break. You need to heal from what you have experienced and I think being away would do you a world of good.” She kissed the top of his head.

Severus nodded in agreement. “Draco your mother is right. I will send for Mister Potter.” He produced his doe patronus. “Retrieve Potter from Grimmauld Place immediately. Tell him to apparate here.” His doe scampered out of the manor.

Minutes later, Harry suddenly appeared in his pajamas. “What has happened and how did apparate directly into the manor? Is Draco okay?” He looked worried but also very curious.

Severus smirked and stepped forward. “Ahh Mister Potter I see you have arrived. Thank you for coming. We had to wake Draco up due to the nightmares he was experiencing. And Narcissa altered the wards to enable you to come directly into the manor rather than outside the gates. We have a solution to Draco’s issue if you are willing to help.”

Narcissa came forward. “Hello Harry. It is lovely to see you again. I wish it were under different circumstances. Draco is resting at the moment. Before sending for him, I was hoping to talk with you first. I was wondering if we would be possible if Draco could stay with you for awhile. I think he desperately needs a break from the manor. I would understand if that would be too much but you are the only person aside from Severus I trust with the care of my son. I know how much he means to you and I feel you would take great care of him.” She smiled warmly at him.

Harry smiled back at her. “Of course, I am happy to help in whatever way you need as long as Draco agrees and feels comfortable with staying with me. I want what’s best for him just as you and Snape do.”

Narcissa nodded and smiled. “Thank you Harry. We appreciate your help. I will go fetch Draco. I will return shortly.” She walked up the stairs leaving Harry and Severus alone.

Harry smiled a bit awkwardly at Severus. “Umm, Professor, I was surprised to see your doe. Though I’m pleased you came to me. I really care about Draco. He means the world to me even if it’s so early to say that.” He blushed a bit.

Severus actually gave Harry a genuine smile. “Potter, there is no need to call me Professor any longer. Please call me Snape or Severus. Whatever you are more comfortable with. Honestly it was not my idea to bring you here but I am thankful you are. Narcissa insisted that I contact you. As for your feelings towards my godson, he deserves to be happy and he is when he is around you. That is all that matters. His happiness.” He smiled softly.

Harry was about to respond but Draco and Narcissa distracted him as they descended the stairs. Draco looked so exhausted. Harry smiled at him warmly. When they reached the bottom of the stairway, Draco walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as well. 

Draco pulled back a bit. “Merlin, it is good to see you again. I assume Mother and Severus told you what happened. I really appreciate that you are willing to let me stay with you. Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry kissed Draco’s forehead. “Anything for you, Draco.” He smiled softly and let go of Draco.

Narcissa smiled at their exchange. “Draco darling you best be off. Be sure to write and visit. Be safe and I love you, darling.” She stepped forward and hugged him. She also handed him a suitcase with his clothes and anything he needed to stay at Harry’s.

Draco hugged his mother back. “I love you too, Mother. I will be in touch. I am sure Harry would not allow me to forget to write or visit you.” He smirked at Harry.

Severus walked over to Draco. “Be sure to take care of each other. And Potter if I hear that you hurt my godson you will be very sorry. I will see you soon. Rest up, boys.” He sneered at Harry and smiled at Draco. Harry blushed.  
Harry and Draco take ahold of each other’s hands, they said their goodbyes to Narcissa and Severus. They apparated out of the manor and immediately landed in Grimmauld Place’s kitchen.

Once they were steady on their feet, Harry let go of Draco’s hand and turned to him. “Are you okay, Dray? Would you like to have some tea before trying to sleep again?”

Draco’s eyes widened at the nickname. “Dray? Honestly I have been better. I really do appreciate your concern and hospitality. Tea sounds lovely.” 

Harry blushed. “Yes, is that okay? Like I said anything for you, Draco. I’ll put the kettle on.” He walked over to the stove to prepare the tea.

Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his shoulder. “Dray is a sweet nickname and I like it. Harry, I would do anything for you too.”

After Harry put the kettle on the stove he turned around in Draco’s arms so he was facing him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and pulled him closer. Their lips were just inches apart. Both leaned forward until their lips were finally touching. At first it was a soft, tentative kiss. As the kiss continued it got more passionate as if they craved each other’s touch. They were in their own little world until the kettle whistling broke the trance and they pulled apart embarrassed a bit. Harry made up the tea and put on the kitchen table. Both sat in silence at the table. They sipped at their tea.

Draco looked at Harry. “What are we? I know it needs to be kind of secret but we keep having these encounters even though we are supposed to be just friends and I would like to know what I am to you, Harry.” He blushed a bit.

Harry looked a bit shocked at Draco’s admission. “Dray, umm, I want to be with you. I enjoy kissing you much more than I should considering we are supposed to be only friends for now but I don’t want to be your friend. Honestly, I want to be your boyfriend. I don’t want to wait! Screw everyone else! The people who matter most to us already know that we have feelings for each other and accept our relationship and just want us to be happy.” He reached out and took Draco’s hand.

Draco had tears in his eyes. “Harry, you really mean that? You want to be mine? And you would rather not wait? I enjoy kissing you too. Nothing would make me happier than to be yours. Severus said that I should not have to hide my feelings for you. He was right. We should not have to hide anymore. I want everyone to know that you are with me.” He squeezed Harry’s hand and brought it to his lips and kissed his hand. He blushed a little bit.

Harry looked at Draco with such tenderness. “Then the only thing left to say is, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend Draco Malfoy?” He said with so much affection.

Draco had a single tear leave a trail down his cheek and Harry wiped it away. “Yes, Harry I would love to be your boyfriend. Every moment with you is a dream come true. I could not think of a better person to share my time with.” 

He pushed the tea aside and leaned forward and kissed Harry lovingly. When he started to pull away, Harry placed his hand at the back of Draco’s head and pulled him back into a more passionate kiss. By the time they stopped kissing, their tea was stone cold. 

Draco yawned. “Dray, I think it’s time for sleep. Let’s head upstairs. Kreacher will clean up the table.” He grabbed Draco’s hand and his suitcase and they headed upstairs.

Once they were on the floor that Harry’s bedroom is on, Harry turned to Draco. “I was wondering if you would like to have your own bedroom or you could stay in my bed with me. It’s up to you. No pressure.” 

Draco took a few moments before answering. “I think I would rather sleep next to you, Harry. You make me feel safe and maybe you will keep the nightmares away.” 

Harry smiled widely at him. “Brilliant! I was hoping you’d say that you’d like share my bed with me. And Dray I will always try to keep you safe.” He kissed Draco’s cheek and pulled them into Harry’s bedroom.

After they got ready for bed, Harry reached for Draco and held his hand. “Why don’t you get in first Dray? Get comfortable and then I’ll join you.” He smiled sweetly at his Draco.

Draco nodded and hopped into the bed and adjusted to get comfortable. “Harry, you come into the bed now.” He gave a reassuring smile.

Harry climbed into his bed. “Turn around, Dray.” 

Draco turned so he was facing Harry. “Yes, Harry? Is there something you…?” 

He trailed off when Harry kissed him gently. He leaned into the kiss and moaned very softly. He was pulled closer to Harry so he could deepen the kiss. They pulled away to catch their breath. Harry kissed Draco’s nose and they both chuckled. 

Harry finally spoke. “I think we should go to sleep. Turn around and you can be the little spoon.” Draco gave him a nod and turned around. Harry wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. “Good night, Dray.” He kissed his shoulder affectionately.

Draco sighed contentedly. “Good night, Harry.” He grasped Harry’s hand and squeezed it.

Not long after settling into bed and cuddling each other, they both fell asleep.

When the morning light shone through the bedroom window, Draco started to stir. Once he was awake, he realised that there was something warm pressed up against his back. At first, he was startled but remembered what happened last night. He smiled because he was Harry’s boyfriend. 

Harry cuddled even closer to Draco. “Are you awake, Dray?”

Draco turned around to face Harry. “Good morning, Harry.” He smiled.

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes. “Good morning, Dray. How did you sleep? Any nightmares?” He pulled him closer until they were practically nose to nose.

Draco stared into Harry’s eyes like he was hypnotised. “I slept quite peacefully. Laying next to you did the trick. I am so grateful to have you by my side. I am really lucky.” He smiled at Harry.

Harry blushed a bit. “Dray, I’m really happy to know that you didn’t have any more nightmares. And I feel just as lucky as you feel, having you by my side.” He moved even closer and softly kissed Draco.

Draco placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks as they continued to kiss. Harry put his arm around Draco and deepened the kiss. By the time they ended the kiss, both were out of breath and were pressed up against each other. They were blushing ferociously and stared at one another. Draco could not resist and pulled Harry into another breathlessly searing kiss. Each moaning into the other’s mouth. Neither could get enough of the other.

Harry and Draco heard someone clearing their throat. Immediately, they stopped kissing and looked embarrassed. They turned to see who was there. Hermione and Kreacher were there staring at them intently.

Hermione smirked. “Good morning you two. As much as I wished that I was not privy to this display of affection, I am happy for you both. Draco, why are you at Harry’s? Not that it is not nice to see you again. And Harry, I am sorry to interrupt your morning but I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Harry looked at Kreacher. “Please make us all breakfast, Kreacher. Hermione, good morning. We’ll explain everything once we’re dressed. Go downstairs and we’ll join you shortly.” He smiled at her.

Hermione and Kreacher left them to go to the kitchen.

Draco looked at Harry intently. “Harry, that was just abhorrently embarrassing. Do your friends even know manners? Hermione could have at least knocked before barging in.” He looked annoyed.

Harry again pulled Draco closer to him. “Yes that was a bit embarrassing. I’m sorry we were interrupted.” 

Draco smirked. “Harry, we really should get dressed. I do not want to make Hermione waiting.” 

Harry smiled at him. “Dray, we will. I just wanted to finish what was started before we were rudely interrupted.” He captured Draco’s lips in an another intense kiss.

They held onto each other tightly. As the kiss deepened, Harry and Draco were pressed up again each other once again. Both were moaning softly and continued to kiss incredibly passionately until each were desperate to breath. They slowly pulled away from each other panting heavily.

Draco rolled off the bed. “Harry, I am going to get dressed. I will see you in the kitchen.” He was smiling like a loon.

Harry nodded. “Yes, I’ll see you down there.” He was smiling like a loon as well. 

When Harry was done getting dressed, he headed down to the kitchen. Hermione and Draco were waiting for him. They all sat at the table started to eat breakfast.

Hermione smiled at them both. “Will you two please tell me what is going on?”

Harry spoke up. “Last night I was summoned by Snape to go to the manor.”

Hermione gave him a worried look. “I think it is time to start calling our former professor by his first name, Harry. But that is besides the point, why did Severus summon you? What happened?” Giving him an expectant look.

Draco got Hermione’s attention. “Severus summoned Harry because I had nightmares last night and was screaming so loudly that I broke through my wards. Severus and Mother woke up and ran to my room. They woke me up and asked if I was okay. They suggested that I take a break from the manor and contacted Harry to see if he would be willing to let me stay with him. Obviously he was and here we are having breakfast with you.” He smiled softly at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Do not think you are getting out of telling me what I witnessed upstairs you two.” Giving them a stern look.

Harry blushed a bit. “Hermione, after getting back here we had tea and talked. Dray and I decided not wait to be together. He told me that Severus said that he shouldn’t have to hide us from the world and what we mean to each other just to make others happy. I agreed with him and I asked him to be my boyfriend. And obviously he said yes. We decided to stay in the same bed because we both thought it would keep the nightmares aways and thankfully it worked and we slept very peacefully.” He reached for Draco’s hand and squeezed it.

Hermione squealed with delight. “Oh my Merlin! It is about time you two decided to just be happy and forget what others will think you together. I am incredibly happy for you both!” She was smiling ear to ear.

Draco blushed at what she said. “Thank you, Hermione. I really appreciate your support. It means the world to me.” He gave a bright smile.

Harry observed the exchange between his boyfriend and best friend. He smiled. “Hermione, you’re the best! Thank you for accepting us. I couldn’t have gotten a better best friend than you.” Hermione blushed and smiled at both Harry and Draco. They continued to talk some more as they finished breakfast. 

Hermione stood up first. “Well, I best be getting back home. Thank you for breakfast. And I truly am happy for you both.”

Harry and Draco both stood up and walked Hermione to the floo. 

Harry stood in front of Hermione. “Thank you for coming by and having breakfast with us. I am so lucky to have in my life. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He hugged her tightly.

Hermione gave him a watery smile. “Ohh Harry! I do not know what you would do without me as well. And I am just as lucky to have you in my life.” She chuckled.

Draco stepped forward and Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him. “Draco, welcome to the family!” She pulled away and smiled at him. “I will be seeing you both soon!” She disappeared into the floo.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and reached for each other’s hands as they went to the sitting room to relax.

After Harry spelled the love seat to grow in length and width, he settled down and gestured Draco to join him. Draco laid down and rested his head on his shoulder.

Draco sighed. “I suppose now that we are officially together, we should inform Mother, Severus and eventually Father.” He snuggled even closer to Harry.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco. “I guess you’re right but we don’t have to do anything right this moment. Let’s just enjoy each other’s company, okay Dray?” He softly kissed Draco’s forehead.

Draco kissed Harry’s cheek. “I like that plan. I really love laying next to you and cuddling. It is so peaceful.” Eventually, they fall asleep on the love seat due to each other’s warmth.   
Kreacher woke them telling them they were needed at the manor. And they straightened themselves out. Holding hands they apparated to the manor.

Once they arrived, both Narcissa and Severus greeted them warmly. Narcissa hugged them both and Severus just nodded at them.

Draco looked at his mother. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?” He looked a bit worried.

Narcissa spoke. “Darling, no. Sorry for alarming you. I told Kreacher to invite for lunch. I guess he never mentioned lunch. He really is dastardly at times.”

Harry chuckled in agreement. “Yes well I shouldn’t be surprised he’d forget that part.” 

Draco smirked. “Actually there is something we would like to share with you both before lunch. Severus, I discussed what advice you had for me yesterday to Harry last night. And we both agreed with what you had said. So, Harry asked me to be his boyfriend and we are officially together now. I just thought you two should know. Also, Hermione knows because she barged into Harry’s bedroom and interrupted us. She had breakfast with us and was supremely supportive.” He smiled so widely.

Severus sneered at Harry. “Potter, may I ask why you and my godson were in the same bed? Though, I am pleased you took my advice but I do not support you two jumping into bed together so soon after getting together.”

Narcissa smiled at them. “Ohh Severus calm yourself! I am sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why they shared a bed. Let them explain, please.”

Harry nervously gulped looking at Snape and Narcissa. “I, umm, thought after Draco had some nightmares, it was best if he didn’t sleep alone. I was worried he may have more if he didn’t feel safe. And thankfully he didn’t have any more nightmares last night so my idea worked.” 

Narcissa smirked. “See Severus, nothing to worry about despite what Hermione may have interrupted. A reasonable explanation. Thank you, Harry, for taking great care of my son. It warms my heart to know he is such capable hands.”

Severus look very perturbed. “Very well, Narcissa. I will let this go. Thank you for taking care of my godson, Potter. I appreciate it.” He nodded curtly at Harry.

Winky, the house elf, announced that lunch was ready. They all went to the dinner rooming and sat down. During the meal, they chatted to one another. 

All throughout lunch, Draco and Harry were holding hands. Both were unbelievably happy they were officially together. They kept sneaking smiles at one another. Neither thought Narcissa and Severus were noticing this but they did. Nothing brought more happiness to them than seeing how delighted both Harry and Draco were after they finally made everything official.


	8. Begin Again

_"And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_   
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_   
_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_   
_Is break and burn and end"_

_-Taylor Swift "Begin Again"_

Severus and Narcissa had just finished their lunch with Draco and Harry. They had just said their goodbyes. As they walked into the room with the ornate fireplace, Severus and Narcissa were startled by the presence of one Hermione Granger looking like she had seen a ghost. 

Narcissa approached her cautiously. “Hermione, dear, are you okay? What brings you to the manor?” She tried to reach for Hermione but was met with a swat. 

Severus and Narcissa exchanged worried looks as their unexpected guest looked like she was about to have a panic attack. “Severus, we need to get her out of this room. Remember when the snatchers captured Harry, Ron and Hermione? My sister did something so abhorrent to that poor girl.” She whispered to him with tears in her eyes. His eyes noticeably widened.

That’s when Severus decided to get closer to Hermione. “Miss Granger? May I help you to another room?” There was no response as he continued to get closer to her. “Miss Granger? I mean, Hermione? May I help you?” He smiled softly.

When Hermione heard her first name, her eyes flitted to Severus and she nodded. He went over to her and she leaned most of her weight onto him as he wrapped his arm around her. Severus guided her out of the room that held such terrible memories for the witch. They entered a room lined with bookshelves. Severus placed Hermione gently onto the love seat. “As you can observe this room is the library. I thought it might calm you if you were near something that you hold close to your heart. Books.” She gave him a small smile. “Also, I summoned a modified calming draught. It will not make you fall asleep. It just takes the edge off of your panic attack symptoms.” He handed her the vial and she gulps it down without question. He saw her visibly relax and she sighed in relief.

Hermione blushed. “I am so incredibly embarrassed by my behaviour. I am so sorry and thank you Severus for helping me.” She smiled shyly.

Severus smiled when he heard her say his first name. “We all have our moments after a great trauma. No need to feel embarrassed. It is only natural to react that way.” He sat next to her and gathered her hand in his.

Hermione was startled by such a kind gesture from Severus and looked at him curiously. “Why are you being so nice to me? Not to be rude but you have never been one to be kind especially someone like me.” 

Severus flinched a bit. “A great many things have changed since I first met you, Hermione. If you will let me, I’ll explain myself as best I can.”

Hermione nodded. “Indeed a lot has changed since first year. You can tell me if you do not mind sharing.” She gave him a small smile of encouragement.

Severus took her encouraging smile as a good sign. “As you know back in my Hogwarts days and even before then, I fell in love with Lily Evans. Unfortunately, it was a one sided love. I am still haunted by her death and how our friendship crumbled overnight it seemed. She is the reason why I protected Harry. My love for her called to me like a beacon in the night and I just knew had to do right by her. All I could think of was that he was the piece of her. When I went to the Potter house the night they died, I was shattered for the boy who now had no parents all because of his destiny and slimy Wormtail. Nothing felt right in the world any longer knowing Lily was gone. Losing her friendship made me go off the deep end and I joined the Death Eaters but knowing she was not part of the world any longer made me realise that I had to do everything in my power to help Dumbledore even if I was begging or it seemed like he was forcing me to do something. At the time I was so conflicted that he had to push me to do a task for him. I was quite a mess.”

Hermione had tears in her eyes. “Severus, I am sorry you lost Lily twice. Her friendship and her death. It must have been devastating. I can not imagine what you went through and still are going through. Honestly, I do not know what I would do if something were to happen to Harry. He is my best friend and I am just happy to know he is still alive after fighting Voldemort. Thank you for talking to me and sharing. I appreciate it.” She smiled softly.

Severus decided to share more with her. “You were asking me why I was cruel to you or rather why I was being nice. Honestly, you remind of Lily so much. Your wits, intelligence, your muggleborn status, your personality, how you love research and books and various other aspects of you all make me think of her. Every time I saw you, it brought me back to the days of Hogwarts and how I was bullied by James and his friends. It was one of the lowest parts in my life. After Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, it was the beginning of the end of our friendship. You made me think of her and how she stopped trying to fight for our friendship, though it was partly my fault for doing some pretty awful things and the moment you stepped into my classroom with your know-it-all mentality I took all my frustrations out on you. It was wrong to do so. But it did help with being a double agent. It showed how I treated a muggleborn. Despite being a spy, my attitude towards you was unacceptable. I am sorry for what I put you through. At least I have a second chance to prove I am not the monster society has deemed me to be even if I was always on Dumbledore’s side.”

Hermione was speechless which was a rare occurrence for her. She watched Severus carefully. “I forgive you, Severus. After Harry saw your memories, everything made sense. Though I do not condone your behaviour towards me, I do understand it a bit more. As for being a monster in society, um, Harry actually declared you a hero in public and told the Wizengamot you were pivotal to the defeat of Voldemort. To say the least, everyone was shocked but Harry never wavered even when people questioned him about it. He always stuck up for you. To our world, you are a true hero because Harry told your story and eventually people started to believe him. Now no one questions it thankfully. What I am trying to say is that you do not have to hide from the world. You are not a prisoner, you are a hero to all of us.” She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Severus blushed and looked so embarrassed. “I do not realise that Harry did that for me. Thank you for letting me know. Um, I forgot to ask, what brought you to the manor?” 

Hermione got the hint, he didn’t want to talk about Lily, being called a hero or the war any longer. “Well, I have been researching about your resurrection and what the process was to produce the doe figurine. I found some material on the subject and thought I would share my findings with you. Unfortunately in the excitement of wanting to tell you, I did not realise where I would end up landing in the manor. I am still embarrassed.”

Severus smirked at the witch. “Of course you were researching. I am hardly surprised. What did you find?” 

Hermione looked pleased. “Actually not much. It looks to me that Dumbledore modified a resurrection spell. The original spell can be performed at any time during a witch’s or wizard’s lifetime but Dumbledore modified it so when Harry retrieved your memories and when you died, it activated the spell and a doe figurine was formed. That was all I found unfortunately.”

Severus was in deep thought. “Thank you for looking into the spell. I appreciate it. At least I know how he performed the spell. I still do not understand why he would want to bring me back though.” He sighed.

Hermione searched for the perfect words to say. “Severus, I believe the reason for your resurrection was that you meant a great deal to Draco. I think Dumbledore knew that his father was not going to escape Azkaban and he would need someone to help his mother out. Plus I think our world needed you too. You played an important role and Dumbledore thought after what you did, you should be rewarded and reunited with your family. The remaining Malfoys. No one deserves a second chance more than you do, Sev. I truly believe that.” She blushed because she called him by a nickname.

Severus’ eyes visibly widened at the nickname because that is what Lily used to call him before Hogwarts and their early years at school. “I suppose you make a good point, Hermione. Though Draco has you and Harry now.” He smiled sadly.

Hermione was determined to let Severus was needed. “Draco needs more than us and Narcissa. Especially after visiting his father at Azkaban. I can not imagine that will be a pleasant encounter. Thankfully Harry is going with him. Can you imagine how Lucius is going to react to Draco being gay? And in a relationship with his leader’s enemy? It will be a devastating blow to Draco. He will need your reassurance. He has such great respect for you, Sev. He knows you will always support him in whatever decisions he makes. And after witnessing his father’s reaction to what he will be revealing, I think he is going to need his godfather by his side. Dumbledore always had an inkling that Draco and Harry had deep feelings for one another because of how he reacted when we entered Minnie’s office. He seemed very proud of them getting over the rivalry. And he also knew that Draco would have to tell his father the truth about his relationship with Harry before someone else divulged the information. Even if Draco does not have much love left for Lucius, he still thinks that he deserves the truth and not from another source. I agree with him but I really wish they did not have to go to Azkaban. That place is just absolutely soul sucking even without the dementors. I hope they will be careful. I always worry about Harry.” She bit her lip nervously.

Severus looked at Hermione fondly. “When you say it that manner where Draco needs my support, I feel my insecurity of being resurrected seems unfounded. No matter what I will always do my very best with Draco. As for Harry planning a trip to Azkaban, I think he will be fine. He is a very capable wizard despite all my snipes at his magical abilities. Plus Draco will be by his side. There is absolutely nothing to worry about.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Hermione nodded. “I know they will be fine. I just worry because I am not there with them. Whenever Ron and Harry did anything without me they would some how mess everything up or nearly get caught. We joke about me being the brains in the friend group but I really am most of the time. I should be comforted in the fact that Harry is with Draco who is just as intelligent as I am. Gosh, I am making myself sound so superior to my friends.” She chuckled to herself and blushed.

Severus chuckled along with her. “I think you have every reason to worry especially when Weasley is involved in Golden Trio shenanigans. But in this case, I think Harry is in good hands. I trust Draco to keep him safe even if it is from Harry himself. Speaking of Weasley, I thought you two were an item but the way you talk about him it does not convey that. I do not mean to pry if you do not wish to share certain information.” He looked a bit embarrassed about asking personal questions.

Hermione looked surprised. “You make a good point, Sev. Draco is a much more gifted wizard than Ron will ever be. After the war, I felt I needed time to heal from what had happened. I also needed to find my parents and restore their memories of me. As for Ron, he needed to be there for his family after losing Fred. I did not want to get in the way of his family time. And honestly, I fell out of love with him. I just did not feel the same anymore and I started to notice some alarming behaviour. He started to get jealous of how close I was with Harry which started while we were on the run and searching for horcruxes. He abandoned us for a time. We forgave him but neither of us could ever forget what he did and said to us before he left. Eventually that jealousy started to warp into possessiveness. He would always have be right there with me especially if Viktor Krum was mentioned or was in my presence and he never gave me any space to be me. An example of jealousy, Viktor asked to dance at Fleur and Bill’s wedding and I said yes. You could tell Ron was secretly seething the whole time. I felt more like property to him than his girlfriend. It all made me feel incredibly uncomfortable and I found a perfect out in the aftermath of the war. He never questioned my reasons and we still remain close friends. It all worked out just fine which is a relief.” She sighed.

Severus patiently listened to her. “I am glad to know you have more confidence and trust in my godson’s abilities than Weasley’s. That is quite understandable that you needed time to heal. I assume you did find your parents and were successful in restoring their memories. Hermione, I believe you are too good for someone like Weasley and I am pleased to know you were able to gently free yourself from that relationship. No one really got their feelings hurt. And you two were able to stay friends. That is the best possible outcome.” He gave her a sweet smile.

Hermione blushed and looked at him curiously. “Thankfully I was able to find my parents. And with the help of some doctors and nurses at St. Mungo’s, their memories were fully restored. Gosh, they were furious at first but they realised and understood that I was just trying to keep them safe. And with Ron, I am so incredibly relieved that there was no ugly breakup fight. That would have be absolutely devastating for everyone involved and I am not sure if our friendship would have survived such a trauma, Sev.” She gave him a sad smile and saw how he smirked when she called him Sev.

Severus gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I am delighted that everything worked with your parents and they were not too cross with you. You were quite fortunate to find a way to slip away from being a relationship with Weasley so easily. Most are not that lucky.” 

Hermione watched Severus thoughtfully. “Thank you for your kind words regarding my parents and Ron and helping me calm down earlier. I truly appreciate it. And I hope you do not mind me calling me Sev. I never asked if it was all right to do so.”

Severus smirked a bit. “It was my pleasure to help and listen. Of course you can call me Sev. I would have said something earlier. I does not bother me. In fact, it was Lily’s nickname for me. I never thought I would hear someone else call me that ever again. And honestly, I am quite fond of it so please do use Sev.” He gave her very sweet smile.

Hermione moved closer to Severus and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. It startled him at first because he was not accustom to such kindness from someone he was not very familiar with. After a moment, he returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Hermione’s smaller frame. A few moments later, they pulled back from the hug. Hermione was blushing ferociously and she could not look Severus in the eye.

Hermione nervously stammered. “Gosh, um-m, I am really sorry. I did not mean to be so forward with my thanks. Once again, I feel embarrassed by my behaviour. Though, I am delighted to know you do not mind me calling you Sev.” She gave him a shy smile.

Severus smirked at her reaction to how she hugged him. “Hermione, there is no need to apologise for hugging me. It was quite unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. It is not every day that you are graced with a hug by the brightest witch of her age.” He teased. 

Hermione was practically tomato red. “Thank you for being so good-natured about my behaviour. And it is not every day you are hugged back by the half-blood prince.” She teased back which earned her a blush from Severus.

Severus was in awe of the young witch and was at a loss of how to respond. “Well, umm, Hermione that is quite spot on. I do not ordinarily participate in such displays of affection but like I had said it was not unwelcome.” He smirked at her.

Hermione gazed at Severus for a moment. “Sev, it is reassuring to know that you were not entirely repulsed by a muggleborn’s hug. But as much as I would like to continue our little banter, I really need to get back to my parents. We should have tea at some point in the future. I would very much like to get know you more.” She gave him a sickeningly sweet smirk.

Severus was shocked by how candid Hermione was being around him. “You and Lily may be the only exceptions in regards to muggleborns. You both shine like stars in the night’s sky.” He looked quite embarrassed by what he just said but still he continued. “Ahh very well, we will have continue our banter as you call it another time. It would be quite a delight to have you over for tea some time and it would be lovely to get know you more as well. Well, let me walk you to the gate.”

Severus stood up first and offered his hand to Hermione. Without hesitation, she took hold of his hand and he pulled her towards him. For a moment, time stood still as they stared into each other’s eyes. As soon as they realised what they were doing, both looked away from one another embarrassed. 

Severus was the first to move away and he motioned for Hermione to follow him. She trailed behind him. Once she caught up, he gently guided her through the manor avoiding that one particular room that held such menacing memories for her. When they got to the front entrance, Severus held the door for Hermione and after she stepped out of the manor he was right behind her. They continued to walk in silence as they slowly approached the manor’s gate. 

Once on the other side of the gate, Severus and Hermione stopped and looked at one another again. 

Both were silent as the grave until Hermione piped in. “Again, thank you for keeping me company and being there for me. I appreciate it, Sev.”

Severus looked at her. “I am happy that I was able to assist you. You are very pleasant company to have. I hope you grace me with your presence again in the near future.” He blushed a bit.

Hermione gave him a lovely smile. “You are not half bad company yourself. Let me know when you are not otherwise engaged and we will certainly have tea. I will be seeing you soon, Sev.” 

She walked up to him and once she was right in front of him, she got on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Before apparating away, Hermione smirked and waved goodbye to a very speechless Severus.

Severus just stood there stunned and place his fingers where she had kissed him. Once he was out of the trance, he walked back to the manor. He was greeted by Narcissa who gave him a knowing smile.

Narcissa watched him carefully. “Well, Severus, it appears to me that another Slytherin and Gryffindor pair have reconciled their differences. How lovely.” She was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Severus’ eyes widened. “Narcissa, I have not a clue as to what you are prattling on about. Please do not meddle in my affairs.” He gave her a stern look.

Narcissa nodded. “Severus, if you have a chance at true happiness, do not disregard the possibility of it happening no matter who it may be. Life is too short as you know all too well.” She walked away leaving him with his thoughts.

Severus was at a loss as to what to do about Hermione. He thought of what they discussed and how they teased each other. She truly reminded him of Lily which caused his heart to clench. Lily Evans was his always throughout most of his life and he never saw himself recovering from losing her but he also couldn’t disregard the new bond he seemed to be forming with Hermione. The mere thought of seeing her again sent his heart aflutter. Maybe Narcissa was spot on regarding his happiness and he should take a chance on love again. But just the thought of moving on from Lily terrified him a bit. Though he had to admit, perhaps it was for the best to start anew.


	9. Innocent

_“Did some things you can't speak of_   
_But at night you'll live it all again_   
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_   
_If only you had seen what you know now then”_

_-Taylor Swift “Innocent”_

After returning to Grimmauld Place from having lunch with Narcissa and Severus, Harry contacted Kingsley by owl to ask if they could visit Lucius Malfoy who now permanently resided in Azkaban. A moment after sending the letter, the reply arrived almost immediately saying they were welcome to apparate outside of the Azkaban’s gates any time they were ready. Kingsley warned that the dementors were still present at the prison but he had restricted their behaviour. He also informed them to bring lots of chocolate to counteract the effects of the dementors.

Harry watched Draco read the letter. “Dray, I am ready whenever you are to see your father.” He hugged him tightly.

Draco nodded and leaned into the hug. “I do not think I will ever be ready for this particular conversation but it needs to happen. I do not want my father to find out from some prison guard, who is just out for revenge, that his only son is gay. I just can not happen like that. No matter what kind of person he is, he deserves the truth from the source and not from some random person.”

Harry holds Draco tightly. “I will be there with you while you tell him and if he acts up I will lay him out on his arse for being a racist arse. I promise you will not have to do this on your own, Dray.” He kissed him on his cheek.

Draco looked at Harry. “I really do not know how I got so lucky to have you in my life. You are always saving me from danger or myself.” He leaned forward so their lips touched and he deepened the kiss ever so slightly. 

Harry pulled back. “Let’s get this over with. I’ll get the chocolate.” He gave Draco a peck on the lips and left to go upstairs.

Once Harry returned with the chocolate, they held on to each other as Harry apparated them to Azkaban’s gates. There was someone waiting for them as they stepped forward.

Draco was holding onto Harry so tightly. He was incredibly nervous and scared. And it was not all because of seeing his father. Azkaban was just a terrifying place especially for someone who had been there. Draco was stayed there until Harry saved him and testified for him and his mother during the Death Eater trials.

Harry nuzzled closer into Draco and whispered. “It will be okay. I am right here.”

The Azkaban guard sneered at Draco and nodded at Harry. “Lucius Malfoy has been transported to the visitors section for you, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy. Just follow me. And I suggest you conjure a patronus once you are inside the premises and I presume Kingsley mentioned bringing chocolate for yourself and the prisoner to get a proper visit.” Both Draco and Harry followed the guard.

Once inside Harry conjured his stag and it walked between him and Draco as they walked to the visitor area. The guard steered them into a room and when they looked inside, there they saw a disheveled Lucius waiting for them.  
When Harry and Draco approached the table where Lucius was, again Draco held onto Harry quite tightly and whispered. “Dray, no need to worry. No matter what happens you always have me.” They separated and sat beside each other as Lucius watched their interactions with one another curiously.

Draco looked at Lucius. “Hello, Father. It has been awhile. I have come to update you with the goings on in my life. I have something to say and I need to get it out so please do not interrupt me. Besides, you owe it to me to pay attention to what I have to say after the hell you have put me and Mother through over the years.” He handed Lucius some chocolate who ate the chocolate immediately.

Lucius nodded and Draco continued. “I know you and Mother always wanted me to marry a pure blood witch and have children. That has always been the plan. It was not until a few years ago that I realised that it was not something I wanted. I never said anything about it, fearing that I would disappoint you and Mother. I had been at war with myself for years and suppressed my true wanting from showing. It was not until after the war and the trials that I was finally free. I did not have to abide to the plans and I could be myself. Father, what I am trying to say is that I am gay and I am dating Harry. I thought it would be prudent tell you before you heard the news from someone else.” He couldn’t look at his father for a moment.

Lucius sneered at his son and started to rage. “You, perverted deviant! You are no son of mine! I can not even look at you! I am ashamed to know you are of my blood! Get away from me!” He yelled and the guard was about to come for him but Harry held his hand up and the guard stayed put. Draco had tears going down his cheeks due to his father’s words and Harry wiped the tears away.

Harry cast a spell so Lucius was not able to talk. “Mister Malfoy, that is enough beastly behaviour from you! You will not speak of your son in such a dreadful way. There was a reason I spoke so ill of you at your trial and I do not regret what I did for your family. I knew that if Draco and Narcissa did not have you around, they would thrive because they are actually good people without being controlled by a lunatic follower of Voldemort. After Draco did not identify me at the manor and Narcissa lied for me to Voldemort in the forest, I believed in them and I thought they deserved to live their lives free of your influence. I reconciled with your son and we became close and now we are dating. Narcissa has been supportive and just wants Draco to be happy. And if you do not want to lose your son completely I suggest you think about how you feel about his happiness. He has been through enough, don’t you think? Does he not deserve to be happy and free?” He released the spell and gave Lucius a sneer. Lucius recoiled a bit.

Draco stared at Harry. “I did not know you spoke at my father’s trial. I always wondered why my mother and I were spared but my father was not. It was your words that kept him from freedom. I appreciate your faith in us and thank you for providing true freedom.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it while he kissed him on the cheek. All the while, Lucius still looked disgusted with the display but did not say anything. The guard was smirking the whole time.

Lucius watched them, still sneering, and spoke calmly. “Well, I suppose it makes sense that my son is a poofter. You were always obsessing over the Boy Who Lived for years. You rarely shut your gob about him until Voldemort was resurrected. It was not natural how you nattered on about him and when you ceased your prattling I guess that is when you formed these repulsive feelings for The Chosen One.” Draco was blushing a bit and could not look at his father.

Draco finally swallowed his nerves. “Father, you have no right to insult me or Harry! I am so tired of having to explain myself to simple minded bigots like yourself. Mother and Severus are proud of me and still love me for who I truly am. If you can not get over your prejudice, then I do not have a problem losing you or being disinherited by you. It would be a relief to be fully free of the tarnished Malfoy legacy.” He looked at his father defiantly.

Lucius ate some more chocolate. “That traitor is dead! You can not get approval from a bloody portrait, you plonker!” He yelled.

Harry smirked at Lucius. “About that, Severus has been resurrected due to his sacrifice and Dumbledore’s sneakiness. And Severus does accepts us, you bloody git! Without having to be a spy, he is a pretty decent bloke. And he is more of a man than you ever will be, Lucius. You are weak and always will be.” He sneered at Lucius and smiled at Draco.

Lucius was speechless for a moment. “Impossible! I do not believe what you are saying! You both are just deceitful poofters! Everything you buggers say are wretched lies! Sod off!” He screamed. Draco flinched and looked like he was about to cry again.

The guard moved forward. “I think that is enough for today. Let’s call it a day, gentleman.” Both Harry and Draco nodded. They stood up and followed the guard without saying goodbye to Lucius.

Once Harry and Draco were outside of the gates of Azkaban and the guard had apologised to Draco for being rude earlier, Draco launched himself at Harry and started to cry.

Harry held his boyfriend. “Dray? Love, please look at me.” He pleaded as pulled away and wiped the tears from Draco’s cheeks.

Draco looked Harry in the eye. “Love, I’m so sorry how he reacted. You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. You are so deserving of love and happiness! And I will always remind you of that every day when you are feeling blue.” He kissed Draco’s forehead and then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Come on, let’s go home, Dray.” He took hold of Draco’s hand and apparated back to Grimmald Place.

When Draco and Harry arrived back, they were greeted by Severus and Narcissa looking quite livid. Narcissa broke her silence. “What were you two thinking? Are you both mad? What on earth possessed you to visit my vile husband?”  
Before anyone else could say anything, Draco collapsed into a heap on the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. Harry dropped to the floor and manoeuvred Draco’s head onto his lap. He started to soothe him by caressing his hair.

Narcissa immediately knelt down and joined Harry and Draco on the floor. “I am so sorry, darling. I did not mean to upset you. I just do not think it was prudent to visit your father.” She squeezed her son’s hand.

Harry looked at her. “I’m not sure your reaction was why he broke down. Lucius said some pretty beastly things to both of us. I do agree with you, Narcissa. I didn’t think it was the best idea to visit either but I supported Dray’s decision to confront his father and I didn’t want to be alone when he did.” He gave her a sad smile.

Severus watched Harry comforting his godson. “Perhaps it was a necessary evil to show you both Lucius’ true nature. I believe it was ill-advised to not inform us of your plan. Narcissa received an owl from an Azkaban guard about your arrival there and was absolutely beyond shocked. So please if you feel the need to see Lucius again tell one or both of us.” Harry nodded at him with tears in his eyes watching his boyfriend still sobbing.

Harry was comforting Draco. “Love, please try to calm down and breath. I know what your father said was godawful but he isn’t worth your tears.” Draco’s sobs finally began to slow.

Narcissa smiled softly at Harry. “Severus I think it may be time for us to go back to the manor. I believe Harry has everything under control. He knows how to take care of our Draco. Please owl me and let me know what happened at Azkaban, Harry?” Severus nodded in agreement about leaving.

Harry looked at both Narcissa and Severus. “I am truly sorry we didn’t tell you about our visit to Azkaban. We weren’t thinking. Narcissa, I’ll let you know what happened. I’m not sure when but I will. And we’ll come over to visit soon, too.” He smiled at them.

Both Narcissa and Severus apparated away and Harry looked at Draco sadly. “Dray, my love, let’s move to somewhere more comfortable, okay?” Harry helped Draco stand up and they slowly made it up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid his boyfriend on their shared bed and climbed in next to Draco. 

Harry pulled Draco close. “Love, please talk to me. I’m worried about you.” He kissed his boyfriend’s head softly.

Draco finally looked up at Harry. “Harry, am I really worthy of you? I am not sure that I am. You are just too good and loving for someone like me.” He teared up a bit.

Harry turned toward Draco and their lips were millimetres away from touching. And that’s when Harry closed the distance between them by kissing Draco as passionately as possible. They continued to kiss until neither could breath.  
Harry eventually pulled away. “Dray, there’s something I’d like to tell you. Don’t worry it’s nothing bad but it’s definitely important. Will you please look at me, love?” 

Draco propped himself up a bit and looked at Harry. “What is it?” He said shyly.

Harry watched his boyfriend intently. “Love, you are so worthy of everything involving me and happiness. You are so incredible and beautiful, Draco. There is no one else in the world I want to spend my life with. And yes I said life, not time. You haven’t a clue how much you truly mean to me. I know it hasn’t been very long that we have been together but it feels like a lifetime and I can’t imagine my life without you. What I’m trying to say is that I’m hopeless in love with you. I know it seems early in our relationship but it seems like we’ve been building up to this moment for years. I wanted to let you know how I truly feel about you. I couldn’t hold it in any longer.” He kissed Draco quickly and pulled away smiling. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco had tears in his eyes but smiling brightly. “Ohhh Harry, really? Truly? I can not believe the man of my dreams is telling me that he loves me and is in love with me. Honestly, I have been waiting years to hear those words. You have always been important to me since first year believe it or not. I wanted to be a part of your world since day one and you never gave me the time of day, albeit for a very good reason. The day that you came to the manor, I never thought this is what would happen with us. I was just happy you visited me. Though, I definitely can not complain about how our relationship evolved into this happy accident since I have dreamed of this moment. And what I am trying to say is that I’m just as hopelessly in love with you as you are with me.” He mimicked Harry’s actions after his confession. “I love you too, Harry Potter.”

Harry smiled so widely and responded by kissing Draco with such fire. And Draco quickly responded back with just as much fire. Harry pushed Draco down flat on the bed without breaking their kiss and straddled him to deepen the kiss even more. Both were moaning and they couldn’t get enough of each other. Harry pulled away desperate for breath. They were panting heavily.

Harry looked at Draco with so much love. “I don’t want to pressure you but I’ve been wanting to feel your skin on mine. Would you be okay if we remove our shirt? I just really want to be closer to you, Dray.” He gave his boyfriend a pleading look.

Draco was so nervous that he couldn’t say anything but he nodded his head. Harry started to take his shirt off first slowly. Draco stared in awe as he stripped off his shirt. Once Harry was shirtless, he looked at his boyfriend. “It’s your turn, love.” He coaxed Draco to lean forward and he slowly lifted the shirt over his head. Harry admired Draco which caused him blush under Harry’s gaze.

Harry began softly tracing the scars on Draco’s chest. He noticed how his breathing became more erratic as he continued. Harry smirked at Draco’s reaction. He followed one of the scars with his finger and it ended right at the top of his trousers which earned him a low moan and shiver from Draco. He carried on caressing along the trouser line. Draco started to buck his hips a bit and moaned even louder. 

Draco gave Harry pleading look. “Please touch me, Harry.” He bit his lip.

Harry looked at him. “Are you sure, love? There’s really no rush.” He placed his hand on his face and leaned forward and kissed him once again. 

Draco nodded shakily. “Yes I am sure. I just want to feel more of you.” 

Harry slowly removed Draco’s trousers while leaving his boxer shorts on. Soon after he took off his own trouser off. He rolled off Draco and pulled him onto his side. Harry pulled Draco as close as possible and he slid his one leg between Draco’s legs. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and leaned forward until their noses touched. He tentatively began to kiss Harry. Slowly their kiss grew passionate as they were moaning and explored each other. As breathing became an issue, they pulled back panting. Both looked at one another with love in their eyes. Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck and sighed contentedly.

Harry kissed Draco’s neck softly. “Love, ready for sleep?” He felt his boyfriend nod into his neck and chuckled. “Turn around, Dray.” Harry gave him one last kiss before Draco had his back to him.

Draco turned around and scooted as close to Harry as humanly possible. Once he was settled, Harry wrapped one arm around him and caressed Draco’s stomach gently. “I never thought I would be this happy. I thought I was destined to remain cursed with my father’s legacy. You make my once black and white world transform into a brilliant spectrum of colours. I love you with all my heart, Harry.” He placed a hand on Harry’s and squeezed it. 

Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder blade. “I never thought I’d see the day where I fell in love. I thought I was destined to save the wizarding world and sacrifice myself for the greater good and to let others live in freedom. You make my supposed short life change into something truly worth living. I love you with all my heart as well, Dray.” 

Draco brought Harry’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss. “Good night, love.” He whispered.

Harry gave him a contented sigh. “Good night, love.” He murmured as pulled Draco impossibly closer to him.

As they happily fell asleep in each other’s arms, Draco and Harry were smiling softly musing over their romantic heart-to-heart.


	10. The Archer

_"All the king's horses, all the king's men_   
_Couldn't put me together again_   
_'Cause all of my enemies started out friends_   
_Help me hold onto you"_

_-Taylor Swift "The Archer"_

The morning after the debacle involving the infamous Lucius Malfoy, Harry wanted to lift Draco’s spirits up. He quietly left their bed and went downstairs to compose letters to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, his boyfriend’s best friends. He sent his owl to deliver the letters. Now all he could do was wait. In case Draco’s friends didn’t write back, he opened the floo and added their magical signatures to the list of people who had access to his floo. Harry turned to go back upstairs but was interrupted by two Slytherins arguing and stumbling into his living room. In front of him was Pansy and Blaise bickering like a married couple. Both stopped dead in their tracks staring at Harry. It was one of the most painfully awkward moments in his life and he had his fair share of those.

Harry looked between the two Slytherins. “Umm hello welcome. I have called you here because yesterday, Draco had a dreadful experience. I thought it prudent to contact his best friends to cheer him up. I know we’ve never gotten along in the past due to unfortunate circumstances but I think that should change.” He stopped his rambling.

Pansy stepped forward. “Such big words for a Gryffindor.” She smirked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. “What Pansy means is thank you for contacting us about Draco. We really appreciate it. It was quite thoughtful of you especially since it would involve spending time with former enemies.” He smiled at Harry and held out his hand. Surprisingly, Harry did not hesitate and shook Blaise’s hand and smiled back at him.

Pansy scuffed at the exchange. “Suck up to our Golden Boy already, Blaise? Is that really necessary?” She sneered at Harry.

Blaise sighed. “Pansy quit your bitching! The bloody war is over so get over yourself already! Harry extended an olive branch to both of us because he is concerned for Draco. He did not invite us here just for you to attack him. Please behave yourself!” He snarled at her.

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond. “Pansy, I know, there’s bad blood between the two of us. I truly love Draco. He makes me incredibly happy and makes me feel loved which I’ve never experienced before, at least not romantically. For his sake, you and I need to put the past behind. I am if you are.” He smiled softly. Both Slytherins were surprised by what he had said.

Pansy huffed out a sigh. “Bloody hell, fine! Have it your way, Saviour. I will try to do my best to leave the past in the past but I am not making any promise. And if you ever break my Draco’s heart, you will wish you never came back to life in the battle.” She looked smug because Harry looked a bit terrified.

Blaise chuckled a bit. “I think that is as good as it will get for you, Potter. I am sure once she gets her head out of her arse and actually gets to know you she will like you. I mean Draco loves you so you can not be all bad now can you?” He genuinely smiled at Harry.  
Harry nods at Pansy. “Uhh, umm, why don’t I get Draco.” He walks up the stairs.

As he walks into their bedroom, he hears whimpering. “Dray, are you okay?” He snuggled up next to him. “I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs, love.”

Draco sniffled a bit. “I am not in the mood for surprises, Potter. I just want to stay in bed and feel sorry for myself.” He sighed.

Harry huffed out a chuckle. “This surprise is worth it.” He gets off the bed and literally drags Draco out of bed. “You are coming with me whether you like it or not.”

As they descend the stairs, they both hear bickering coming from the living room.

Blaise and Pansy see their best friend and attack him with a double hug. “What are you two doing here?” Draco looks at Harry suspiciously.

Harry sheepishly glanced at Draco. “Dray, I despise seeing you so down. I thought you could use some cheering up. I owled them. I know we were planning to have them over at some point in the future but I thought it couldn’t wait.” He blushed a bit.

All of the sudden, Harry was pulled into the tightest hug ever. When Draco pulled away, he kissed him with so much love it made Harry whimper. They pulled back from each other both blushing ferociously because Blaise and Pansy were staring at them in shock.

Draco had a tear running down his cheek. Harry kissed it away. “Harry, you reached out to my friends? I really do not know what to say. I am so bloody luck to have you in my life. I love you so much, Potter.” He kissed Harry softly.

Blaise cleared his throat. “This is sickeningly sweet and I am delighted to see our Draco actually fucking happy but I think the purpose of our visit was to cheer him up and not be privy to your bedroom life.” He chuckled softly.

Pansy still looked like she was in a state of shock. “I, um, feel I need to apologise to you, Potter. I am genuinely sorry. I did not realise the extent of your relationship. I thought it was just a phase or some flight of fancy. Please accept my apology. All that truly matters is Draco’s happiness like Blaise stated.” She gave Harry a small smile and extended her hand. “Friends?” 

Harry immediately took her hand and smiled widely. “Friends, Pansy. And apology accepted. Ever since I realised that I had feelings for Draco, all I wanted was for him to be happy and I wanted to be part of that happiness in some way. To my surprise, he shared his thoughts and feelings towards me and the rest is history.” He blushed a bit at his admission.

Blaise looked pleased. “Finally! Thank Merlin that you found sense, Parkinson! I was ready to pummel you for being incredibly saucy to our host.” He sighed in relief. 

Draco was about to say something but was interrupted someone tumbling out of the floo. It was revealed to be Ron.

Ron scanned the room. “Bloody hell I’m surrounded by snakes! What gives Harry? I stop coming around and you replace me with Draco’s lot? Being friends with these snakes is betraying me and my family! Why the bloody fuck are they here?”

Blaise stepped in. “For your information Weasley, Harry owled us to come visit.”

Ron sneered at Blaise. “I didn’t ask you, Death Eater! I was asking Harry.” He looked at Harry expecting him to answer.

Harry blushed. “Don’t be such a wanker! I asked them to visit, Ronald. And it is my house. I can choose who to invite. I didn’t want to tell you this especially in this way but Draco and I are more than just friends. We’ve been together for awhile and he has been living with me. I’m sorry I should’ve told you sooner but it was never the right moment.” He looked at his friend awkwardly as he moved closer to Draco.

Ron started to turn almost as red as his hair. “Is this some sort of joke? Because it’s not funny, Harry. It was bad enough you wanted to be friends with the ferret! Now, you’re fucking each other! You’ve lost your bloody mind! Is he using a love potion? This can’t be real! Harry, I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me like this?” Everyone in the room looked at Ron in horror.

Harry felt Draco flinch at Ron’s words and held his hand tightly. “No, Weasel, it’s not a joke. I can be friends with whoever I choose. You’re not my keeper. And there’s no reason to be so fucking crude! You can be such an arsehole, Weasel! It makes me question why I’m try to stay friends with you. First, Lucius lashes out at Draco. Second, Pansy attacks me but she and I are okay now. And now you’re attacking me in my own home and questioning my decisions. No we’re not fucking as you said so eloquently and no Draco didn’t dose me with a love potion. I thought I could trust you and be there for me. I thought you wanted me to be happy. But here you are just being your fourth year self again! Betray you? How dare you use your family against me! Let them make their own decisions! It’s not up to you, thank Merlin!” He snarled at Ron. He held Draco close to him.

Ron was seething and red as a tomato. He looked like he was about to blow another gasket. Before he got a chance to respond more people arrived by floo.

Severus and Hermione gracefully stepped out of the floo and looked around. Hermione observed the scene. “Harry, what’s going on? Is everything alright?”

Harry gave her a watery smile. “Well, I invited Blaise and Pansy to try to cheer up Draco after what happened yesterday but as you can see it didn’t go as planned because Ron decided to barge in and attack all of us.”

Severus watched with curiosity as he held Hermione’s hand. “I am not at all surprised by Mr. Weasley’s shrewdness. He was never one to hold his tongue when necessary.” He sneered at Ron.

Pansy snickered. “You are quite spot on, Severus. Weasel here has been nothing but beastly since he arrived. He is next level crude and that is saying something coming from me. Oh and welcome to the snake club Hermione.” She smiled at Severus and winked at Hermione.

Blaise couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. “Bloody hell! I do not think I have had this much entertainment since before Voldemort was resurrected. It is never a dull moment when there are Gryffindors around. And Hermione it is a pleasure to have you in exclusive snake club.” He also winked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and chuckled. “Thank you. I never thought I’d feel at home with a bunch of unruly snakes.” She leaned in closer to Severus.

Ron was watching Hermione like a hawk while sputtering with rage. “What’s the meaning of this? Hermione you’re better than this! You’re so desperate that you are now with Snivellus! Bloody hell! I’m so disgusted with both you and Harry. I loved Hermione and you left me! You gave me some bullshit excuse about needing to be there for our families. I wanted to marry you! Instead you abandoned me. I thought maybe you would come around and we could be together again. But you too have betrayed me and have decided to be a Slytherin’s slag!” He wanted to continue his rant but was interrupted by Hermione punching him in the mouth. He fell on his arse.

Hermione looked at Ron with such hatred. “You make me sick! I can’t believe I ever had feelings for you. You say our Slytherins are scum but you are the one spewing such ugly words at them. They haven’t even been catty towards you. You better believe I’m owling Molly about your behaviour, Ronald Weasley! You will not get away with this, I promise you that. Until you learn to curb your wretchedness, I suggest you stay clear of me, Harry or any of the Slytherins. If you do anything dodgy, I’ll be sure to make you bloody regret the day you were ever born. Now sod off, Weasel!” She snarled at him.

Ron awkwardly stood up with tears in his eyes. He slinked over to the floo and looked back at Harry and Hermione who were both watching him with such fury in their eyes. He frowned and vanished into the floo.

The silence was deafening as everyone was still in shock over what had just transpired.

Pansy was the first to speak. “The ballsiness of that little Weasel! Ugh!” She growled.

Blaise tried to comfort her but she slapped his hand away. “Pans, he is not worth your rage. I get that he is more despicable than Voldemort ever was and that’s saying something but please calm down.” He reasoned and she nodded.

Harry sighed. “I can’t believe how godawful he’s become. I’m so sorry for how he treated you all. I’m ashamed to admit he was once my friend. I don’t really know how to react but good on you Hermione for punching him. He most certainly deserved it. Also I hope you do owl Molly.” He frowned.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him. “Harry, it is not your fault. Please do not blame yourself for Weasley’s beastly behaviour. It is not your responsibility to reign him in. That is his responsibility and his alone to hold his tongue.” He smiled reassuringly at Harry.

Draco hadn’t said anything since Ron had barged in. “Harry love, you are not at fault. Please do not blame yourself. Weasel was the one who was acting like a neanderthal, not you.” He pulled him closer and kissed his cheek softly.

Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him. “It’s going to be okay, Harry. It’s devastating to lose a friend especially to bigotry.”

Harry sighed sadly. “I’m so lucky to have you all here. I couldn’t ask for a better crowd of friends. Who would’ve thought I’d be exchanging a Gryffindor for two Slytherins. The sorting hat was right. Slytherin is where you make your real friends. All because of Draco’s behaviour and what Hagrid said to me about Slytherin I basically begged the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin. In these moments I regret that I was so close-minded about the house of the snake. But at the same time I wouldn’t trade my friendship with Hermione for anything. I don’t think we would’ve been as close if I had been placed into Slytherin. No offence.” He chuckled and smiled at Hermione.

Both Blaise and Pansy was in awe of what Harry said. Blaise looked at Pansy. “Potter, I think you may have broke her. I have never in my life seen Pans speechless.” He laughed.

Everyone was smirking at Pansy, even Severus. Finally, Pansy recovered. “You are telling me that we could have had the Saviour of the Wizarding World in our snake pit? This is unbelievable! If he had been in our house, maybe we would not have been so hated. Argh! How could you, Draco? You just could not behave yourself. You just had to go and antagonise the one person who could have redeemed the reputation of our house!” She sneered at her best friend.

Draco sheepishly looked at Pansy. “I was trying to impress him, Pans! At the time I did not know that he was treated like a house elf at his relatives’ home. I seriously thought everyone worshipped him. None of that was true though. He did not even know he was a wizard until Hagrid told him. How was I to know?” He frowned at Pansy.

Severus interrupted. “What is done is done. There is no turning back. All that matters is how we act now. A lot has changed. Old friends lost, new friends found.” He smiled fondly at all his former students.

Harry held Draco’s hand. “I would like to say something. Whatever was in the past, I can’t think of a better present with all of you. I propose a toast of sorts. Here’s to new beginnings and snakes shedding their old skins! Out with the old and in with the new! I truly love my new family.” He smiled like a loon.

Hermione chuckled. “Here, here! As much as I love this, I am absolutely knackered once again. Bloody Ronald and his idiocy! Severus, let’s go home.” She hugged everyone as Severus nodded to everyone. She pulled Severus towards the floo. They waved goodbye as they vanished into the floo.

Blaise looked at Pansy. “I believe that is our queue to leave as well. Potter, thank you for such an eventful afternoon.” He smiled.

Pansy huffed out a sigh. “I am deeply sorry this afternoon did not go as planned. Though I did enjoy Hermione punching Weasel. Definitely a highlight. I do hope you feel better my darling Draco! I am so incredibly happy for you and Harry.” She hugged them both.

As Pansy and Blaise walked to the floo, they waved their goodbyes and vanished.

Harry shook his head. “Today has been absolutely barmy! Dray, I am sorry my plan to cheer you up didn’t go the way it was supposed to.” He looked at Draco sadly.

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. “It may not have cheered up me up but it most definitely distracted me from yesterday’s cock-up with my father. Thank you for trying. I love you with all my heart, Potter.” He softly kissed Harry’s lips.

Harry responded eagerly to the kiss. He gently pushed Draco down onto his back. As he deepened the kiss, Draco moaned and kissed him with everything he had.

Draco pulled away a bit. “Harry love, take me to bed.” He said seductively.

Harry moved as quickly as possible and dragged Draco up the stair and into their bedroom. He passionately kissed Draco as they shuffled towards the bed. The back of Draco’s knees hit the end of the bed. Harry pulled away and smirked. He pushed Draco onto the bed and crawled on top of him. At first Harry was kissing and nibbling on his neck. Then he started giving Draco butterfly kisses on his face. Due to Draco’s impatience, he pulled Harry into a searing kiss. Both were moaning loudly and unabashedly. 

Harry pulled away slightly and looked into Draco’s eyes. “Dray, I need to see you. I need to see all of you.” He waited for his consent.

Draco nodded. “I want to see all of you too, love.” 

Draco started to pull Harry’s shirt off and then he took his own off. He explored Harry’s chest and teased his nipples which earned him a loud moan. Draco revelled in all the sounds Harry was making because of him.

Harry grabbed a fist full of Draco’s hair in one hand and pulled him into another searing kiss. He started to caress Draco everywhere. They shifted a bit and both gasped as their erections touched. Harry slowly removed Draco’s trousers and pants and then his own. When they were both starkers, Harry couldn’t stop staring at Draco’s body.

Draco watched Harry admire him. “Harry love, please I need you to touch me.” He pleaded.

Harry reached down and grasped both of their erections in one hand. They shuddered as he stroked slowly at first. The pace became faster as they got into a rhythm. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco feverishly as they were coming undone by Harry’s hand.

Draco was shattering. “Harryyy, please don’t stop. Faster!” He panted as he held onto Harry to keep steady. 

Harry moaned Draco’s name. “I won’t, I promise Dray!” He stroked them as fast as he could.

Draco screamed. “Harryyyyyy! I’m coming…” He was chanting Harry’s name.

Harry couldn’t hold on any longer. “Drayyyyy!” He screamed as they came so hard at the same time. 

Harry collapsed on top of Draco. Both felt boneless. It took them a few minutes to collect themselves.

Draco softly kissed Harry. “Wow. That was amazing. I love you, Harry.” He smiled into the kiss.

Harry chuckled softly. “I think wow is an understatement. I love you too, Dray.” He shuffled them up to the top of the bed.

Once settled in the bed, they slowly kissed. Draco pulled away a bit. “Harry love, let’s sleep.” He snuggled into Harry’s side with his head on his shoulder.

Harry nodded and pulled Draco as close to him as possible. Both fell asleep with only thoughts of love and happiness.


	11. Daylight

_"I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_   
_I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you_   
_I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night_   
_And now I see daylight, I only see daylight"_

_-Taylor Swift "Daylight"_

Narcissa and Severus had a pleasant breakfast together but neither spoke much.

Once Winky cleared the table, Severus proceeded to leave the room. “Narcissa, I will be in my potions laboratory if you need me.” He walked out of the room.

A couple of hours had passed since breakfast. In a flurry of excitement, an owl came flying into the sitting room and left a letter. Narcissa recognised the writing. It was Hermione Granger. She smiled to herself, thinking about thrilled she was for Severus. He deserved to find love and one that would reciprocate his feelings. She left the sitting room to give Severus the letter. As she approached his potions laboratory, she softly knocked and heard a faint “come in” from Severus.

Narcissa opened the door. “Severus, a letter arrived for you from Hermione.” She gave him a knowing smile. He rolled his eyes at her which made her chuckle. “I will leave you to it.” She smirked as she left the laboratory.

Severus opened the letter and he smiled. Hermione wanted him to come Grimmauld Place and have tea with her. He promptly responded with a yes. He left his laboratory to look presentable to Hermione, the witch who was stealing his heart. He never thought he would ever love someone like he did Lily but he was proven wrong when the brightest witch of her age waltzed back into his life. He couldn’t deny that he was falling in love but this time it seemed the object of his affection felt the same way as he. 

Once Severus was ready, he went to say goodbye to Narcissa. “I am headed out. I am not sure when I shall return.” He smiled at her.

Narcissa smiled back. “Be sure to say hello to your witch for me.” She winked and smirked. Again, Severus rolled his eyes at her antics.

As Severus approached the floo, he waved as he disappeared. He landed gracefully in Grimmauld Place. Once he had dusted himself off, he looked around to spot Hermione but he didn’t see her. He wandered into the kitchen and there she was getting afternoon tea ready. Severus watched her for a few moments before he announced his arrival. To his astonishment and delight as he thought about the two witches who had stole his heart, he realised Hermione was everything Lily wasn’t. He couldn’t help but smile. Severus cleared his throat to get the witch’s attention. 

Hermione stopped and turned. “Sev! You came. I was not sure since I did not hear from you.” She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. She blushed a bit.

Severus smiled. “Of course I came. It would be rude of me not to. I presume Potter and Draco are out. Otherwise, I would not be here.” Hermione nodded.

Hermione shyly looked at Severus. “Yes they left and will not be back until late. Sit, the tea is ready.” She placed everything on the table. They both sat down.

Severus observed his witch. “Hermione, how are you feeling after what Weasley said? I never got a chance to ask and I apologise for that.” He gave a reassuring smile.

Hermione poured tea for them. “Sev, honestly, I do not know. Ron has always had a cruel streak in him. Both Harry and I have been exposed to it unfortunately. It is most certainly not fair to us that he uses us, his best friends, as his own personal punching bags. It is why I snapped and actually punched him which is the second time I have ever hit someone. That first someone happens to be your godson when we were in third year. Both deserved it for being bloody awful.” She smirked.

Severus chuckled. “I am very sorry how beastly Ron was acting. You did not deserve it. If it had not been you, I am sure another would have punched him. I am sure of it. As for Draco, he can be quite an arse when he wants to be. I would have love to witness you punching my godson.” 

Hermione laughed softly. “Sev, are you forgetting that we have magical abilities? If you would like, I could show you my memory in the pensieve.”

Severus smiled and nodded. “I truly would be interested in seeing that memory at some point.”

Hermione smiled back. “Then it is settled. I shall show you the memory. I just need to speak with Minnie about another visit to Hogwarts. That way we can use Dumbledore’s pensieve.” She shyly looked at Severus. “Uh, Sev, I just wanted to say despite what Ron said yesterday, I, uhh, wanted to tell you that it does not change how I feel about you. I mean, my feelings towards you.” She placed her smaller hand on top of his and squeezed it.

Severus stared into Hermione’s eyes. “Uhh, I, Hermione. What do you mean by the way you feel about me?” He looked at her curiously.

Hermione smirked and chuckled. “I think I was clear about my feelings. Well, at least, my actions should have been quite obvious but clearly they were not. I have held your hand, hugged you, bantered with you and kissed your cheek. I would have actually kissed you, I mean really kissed you, but I was not sure about how you would react. I did not want to humiliate myself so I just decided to give you a kiss on the cheek.” She was blushing ferociously.

Severus was beyond shocked and it was quite evident. Once he composed himself. “Hermione, are you completely sure about your feelings regarding me? I have thoroughly enjoyed our interactions since my return. And I had been hoping it was not all in my head that you seemed fond of my presence. Honestly, I have never felt this connected to someone since my friendship with Lily but it was broken beyond repair due to many mistakes. With you, I feel like I could share everything and not have the fear of being abandoned or judged. What I am trying to convey is that the feeling is mutual and to be honest if you had kissed me, I would not have been opposed to it. I would have welcomed it. Though, I understand why you hesitated.” It was his turn to blush.

Hermione giggled softly. “Yes I am quite sure of my feelings for you, Sev. I know you have a hard time believing that someone could fall for you. I want you to know that you are truly the bravest man I have ever encountered. I assure you that it was not your imagination running wild on you. I am flattered to know that you feel a special connection because truth be told I feel the same. My feelings towards you are unconditional, Sev. And about that potential kiss I guess we shall see what happens in the near future.” She winked and smirked mischievously.

Both finished their tea and Hermione put everything on the counter. “Sev, let’s go to the sitting room.” She held out her hand for him to take and without hesitation he did as she led them out of the kitchen.

After settling onto the love seat, they sat in silence staring at each other.

Severus spoke first. “Honestly, I never thought I would ever have a chance at a love that was not unrequited. For decades, it has only ever been Lily and I am sure you know what happened. I did not get the girl and our friendship was broken forever as I have said. I always regretted what I had done to her and unfortunately I never got the chance to apologise for my appalling behaviour.” He looked mournful but continued. “It was not until I was resurrected when you were watching me. That was when I knew that everything would be different. I could feel you looking at me. I mean really looking at me. And when you came to the manor, speaking with you felt so right. I was astonished by how easy it was to converse with you. And at the risk of embarrassing myself, looking into your eyes and being with you felt like coming home. I do not want to rush into anything with you because I want to savour my time with you. I just thought I would tell you that the feeling is mutual, Hermione.” He said shyly.

Hermione blushed and scooted closer to Severus. “Sev, I feel the same when I am around you as well. I feel like I am home finally. And I agree that we should take things slow. You deserve a great love story, Sev. I am beyond delighted that I may be that love story. And I am sure that Lily would want you to move on from her and be happy. I know that you were devastated by her loss. And I can not imagine what you went through. Just know I am always here and I am not going anywhere.” She smiled at him softly.

Severus was flustered and was not thinking clearly. “May I kiss you, Hermione?” He blurted out. After realising what he asked, he looked away.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She squeezed his hand and lifted her other to his face. Slowly she reached out and touched his chin. Hermione turned Severus’ head so he was facing her. “Sev, please look at me.” And he did. “Please do not be embarrassed considering I had been the one who said that I wanted to kiss you in the first place as I was leaving the Manor the other day. Honestly, I have been hoping upon hoping that you would ask. And to answer your question, you most certainly have my permission to kiss me.” She blushed as she stared into Severus’ eyes.

Severus slowly moved off the love seat and offered his hand to Hermione. She took his hand and he helped her up off the love seat. Once they were standing in front of each other, Severus stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Just mere inches apart, he gently placed his hand on her cheek. Hermione slowly moved her face closer to his and he closed the distance between them by kissing her softly. The kiss was chaste but still intense and it only lasted seconds. As they pulled apart, both were breathless and stared into each other’s eyes. Neither said a word. Hermione licked her lips and Severus watched her intently. Without any warning, she pulled him into another kiss but this one was full of want and desire. Hermione caressed Severus’ bottom lip with her tongue which elicited a moan from him and she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. As a result of her actions, he tightened his grip on her until there was no longer any space between them. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally they parted out of necessity to breath. Neither spoke as they stared at each other a bit dazed by what just happened. 

Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth as she struggled to form words. She finally gathered herself enough to say something. “I, uhh… Sev, I am not sure what to say. There are no words to truly describe what I am feeling right now. I am so over the moon happy.” She smiled brightly at him.

While Severus listened to her, he was trying to form his own words. “I am not quite sure how to respond either. You have left me speechless, Hermione.” He smiled back at her.

Hermione looked at him. “You speechless? That is quite unheard of.” She teased. “I suppose you will need to leave shortly since it is getting a bit late. I am sure Narcissa impatiently waiting for your return.” She smirked.

Severus stepped back a bit and nodded. “You truly are a cheeky one.” He teased back. “Unfortunately it appears that you are right. I do have to leave soon. We do not want Narcissa to send out a search party.”

Hermione smiled. “I will show you out.” She started to walk back to the floo and he followed close behind. As she approached the floo, she stopped and turned around which caused Severus to collide with her. Both laughed nervously.

Severus stepped back a bit. “Thank you for the tea and the company. I had a lovely time with you. I look forward to our next adventure.” He stepped towards the floo.

Hermione smiled widely. “It is a date, Sev.” She moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. As she pulled back, he gave her a searing kiss like she had a few moments ago.

Severus pulled back and stepped closer to the floo once again. He was about to leave when she stopped him. He looked at her.

Hermione laughed softly. “Oh I almost forgot to mention that I did owl Molly about how Ron behaved. I am waiting for her response.”

Severus chuckled. “I am glad you contacted Molly and I am sure she will set him straight if she has not already. She can be quite frightening when she is angry.”

Hermione smiled. “That is quite true. I remember when she sent a howler to Ron after he stole the family’s flying car in second year. His reaction was beyond priceless. He looked pretty mortified but also completely terrified. That day I learned to never get on Molly’s bad side. She is not a force to be reckoned with.” She chuckled softly.

Severus shook his head. “Thank you for letting me know that you owled Molly. Please keep me updated on whether Ron is still among the living or not after she gets her way with him. Anyway, I best be off.” He turned back to Hermione and gave a brief kiss before disappearing into the floo.

When Severus gracefully landed back at the Manor, he was greeted by Narcissa who sported a knowing smile.

Narcissa smirked. “Well, it looks to me that your little date with your witch went smashingly well considering that smile plastered on your face right now. Please do share the details.” She looked at him curiously.

Severus spurted a bit before responding. “I will have you know it is none of your business, Narcissa.” He blushed.

Narcissa literally pouted at him. “Oh you are no fun.”

Severus sighed dramatically. “If you must know, Hermione and I divulged our feelings for one another. That is all you need to know.” He turned to walk away.

Narcissa chuckled softly. “All I need to know? Oh, so you are holding back on me. And what is this “all I need to know” involve, I wonder. Should I continue to poke fun at you until you tell me?” She teased him mercilessly.

Again Severus sighed loudly and turned back to face Narcissa. “Bloody hell woman! Why must you know everything? You know what, forget it. I will just tell you so you leave me bloody well alone. We kissed a few times. One was quite passionate since I know you will ask about what type of kisses we shared. However, I am not telling you every sordid detail of our encounter.” He huffed out the response and turned on his heel and walked away leaving Narcissa before she could say anything else.

Once Severus was alone with his thoughts, he smiled because of what had happened with Hermione. He could not wait to see his young witch again. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling waiting for Winky to tell him that dinner was ready. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was the day’s events unfolding in his mind. Severus couldn’t think of anything else but Hermione and the feel of her lips on his. He softly moaned to himself thinking of how his body reacted to hers and he couldn’t wait for their next encounter.


End file.
